Der Ritt auf dem Tiger
by bluestar74
Summary: 12


**Der Ritt auf dem Tiger**

Die FF beginnt 5 Jahre nach der Lisa / David Hochzeit.

Lisa saß in ihrer gemütlichen Dachwohnung an ihrem Lieblingsplatz und starrte gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. Ihr Lieblingsplatz am Fenster... Genau wie vor einer Ewigkeit, als sie noch bei ihren Eltern wohnte und die Geborgenheit genoss, welche die beiden ihr immer gegeben hatten.

Ja, sie war wirklich erwachsen geworden. Eine selbstbewusste Frau, die mitten im Leben stand und wusste, dass sie sich auf ihre eigene innere Stärke verlassen konnte.

Sie hatte sich vor knapp einem Jahr von David getrennt. Es war ihr unendlich schwer gefallen, diese Entscheidung in sich reifen zu lassen und damit ihren Traum zu begraben, die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden zu haben. Dabei war sie sich damals so sicher gewesen, dass sie mit ihm bis zum Ende ihrer Tage ganz und gar märchenhaft leben würde.

Es zerriss ihr das Herz, dass sie David so verletzt hatte. Sie sah immer wieder seinen verzweifelten Blick vor ihrem inneren Auge, die Enttäuschung, seine Hilflosigkeit und die Resignation, als er erkannte, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte. Doch so schmerzhaft die Folgen der Trennung waren, es gab für sie keinen anderen Weg, als den, sich ihre wahren Gefühle bewusst zu machen und dann auch ehrlich zu David zu sein.

Sie hatte begriffen, dass sie immer nur den Traum David Seidel geliebt hatte. Er verkörperte all das, was sie sich ihr Leben lang unter der großen einzigen Liebe vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ja auch eine tiefe Verbindung, "ein Gummiband" zu ihm aufgebaut. So war eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gewachsen, die ihr auch heute noch viel bedeutete. Doch diese Freundschaft war wohl verloren, denn David liebte sie noch immer. Er war so verletzt, konnte ihre Gefühle nicht verstehen und war so unendlich zerrissen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht ertrug. Er hatte sich sein Boot startklar gemacht und begab sich auf die Reise, die er damals schon antreten wollte, als er sie an Rokko verloren glaubte.

'Ach Rokko', dachte Lisa und wieder einmal stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Auch ihn hatte sie damals zerbrochen. Sie wollte nie wieder jemanden so weh tun. Wenn sie jemals wieder einen Mann treffen würde, den sie liebte, würde sie ihre Gefühle solange prüfen, bis sie sicher war, sich lieber selbst das Herz herauszureißen, als es ihm zu brechen ..., so wie Rokko das damals für sie empfunden hatte.

Wenigstens hatte sie sich vor drei Jahren mit Rokko aussprechen können, als sie sich in London auf einer Werbegala wiederbegegnet waren. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie ihren Traum nachgeben musste und er hatte in ihren Augen lesen können, dass sie sich selbst dafür hasste, wie naiv sie gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht erkennen können, dass ihr Herz nicht wirklich frei für ihn war. Sie wollte es sich damals selbst glauben, dass sie nur Rokko liebte und sie mit ihm glücklich werden könnte. Er war eigentlich der perfekte Mann, der all ihren Wünschen entsprach, der ihr Halt gab und der sie in jeder Situation zu retten verstand. Doch sie hatte das Kapitel David noch nicht abgeschlossen und schon gar nicht ihre Klein - Mädchen - Träume.

Rokko und Lisa sprachen sich die ganze Nacht lang aus und waren so aufrichtig zueinander, wie sie dies noch nie zuvor zu einem anderen Menschen gewesen waren. Rokko empfand dieses Gespräch wie eine Heilung seiner Wunden. Er begriff, dass Lisa nicht plötzlich zu einem völlig kalten und egoistischen Menschen geworden war, auch wenn sie an ihrem Fast - Hochzeitstag so gehandelt hatte.

Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, doch sie hatte sich bis vor den Altar so gut selbst belogen, dass sie völlig blind gegen sich selbst war. Doch in dem Moment als der Schuss fiel, zerriss der Vorhang des Selbstbetruges und sie wusste, dass sie ihren Gefühlen nachgeben musste. Dass diese Gefühle aus unreifen Träumen bestanden, konnte sie erst viel später erkennen. Damals hatte sie noch nicht begriffen, dass eine Beziehung nur dann Bestand hat, wenn beide Partner wirklich erwachsen und verantwortungsvoll an ihr arbeiten wollten. Reine Romantik, so schön sie auch ist, reicht nun mal nicht aus, um ein Leben zusammen zu meistern.

Aber so stand sie nun mal vor dem Altar und sie verstand, wenn sie jetzt nicht extrem handelte, würde sie Rokko später sehr viel mehr verletzen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr 'JA' sagen, denn es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. David direkt danach zu heiraten war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, um wieder etwas Ruhe in ihr inneres Chaos zu bringen. Auch hatte sie einfach zu große Angst, er könne es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegen. Außerdem war es ja auch irgendwie sehr romantisch den angeschossenen Helden zu ehelichen. Sie konnte der Romantik damals einfach nie widerstehen, egal wie sehr ihr die Vernunft auch Einhalt gebot.

Nachdem Rokko dies verstanden hatte, gewann er das Vertrauen in seine Menschenkenntnis wieder. Er sah, dass Lisa immer noch die Frau war, die er so geliebt hatte. Sie hatte aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit Fehler gemacht, zugegebenermaßen wirklich böse Fehler, aber er begriff auch, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Er hatte ja gewusst, wie sehr sie David liebte, auch wenn sie ihn völlig verklärt wahrnahm. Trotzdem hatte er sie immer wieder gedrängt, sich von David zu lösen und sich für ihn zu entscheiden. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Entscheidung von ihr hätte kommen müssen. Durch sein ausdauerndes Werben konnte er schließlich die ersten Erfolge verbuchen. Doch er spürte immer wieder die Angst sie zu verlieren, weil sie nur dann auf ihn zuging, wenn David sie mal wieder von sich gestoßen hatte. Er fühlte, dass ihr Herz nicht frei war, doch genau diese Angst trieb ihn dazu ihr übereilt einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, die fehlende Sicherheit raubte ihm den Verstand und so verbog er sich völlig. Sie hatten also beide gegen ihr inneres Wissen gehandelt.

Nach dem Gespräch war Rokko sicher, den "Fall Lisa" endlich abschließen zu können. Er würde jetzt, wo er nicht mehr an seiner eigenen Menschenkenntnis zweifeln musste, anderen Menschen wieder vertrauen können. Diese Gewissheit machte ihn sehr glücklich, denn sie würde seine Einsamkeit endlich beenden. Vielleicht würde er auch wieder eine Frau so sehr lieben können wie er 'SIE' geliebt hatte. Trotzdem wollte er weiterhin Abstand zu Lisa halten. Er wusste, dass er zu einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung nicht bereit war.

Auch Lisa ging es nach diesem Gespräch wesentlich besser. Rokko hatte ihr verziehen und sie sogar verstanden. Jetzt konnte sie sich auch selbst verzeihen. Dies war so wichtig für sie, denn sie hatte seit diesem unseligen Tag immer das Gefühl sich emotional in einer Sackgasse zu befinden. Endlich lag der Weg frei, sie konnte sich weiterentwickeln und ihre eigenen Schwächen annehmen. Dass dies der Anfang vom Ende ihrer Beziehung zu David war, ahnte sie damals noch nicht. Gerne hätte sie zu Rokko einen freundschaftlichen Kontakt gehalten. Sie wusste er war ein wirklich guter Freund und er konnte sie so provozieren, dass sie über sich selbst hinauswuchs. Sie wäre aber auch gerne für ihn da gewesen, um ein wenig davon gut zu machen, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Lisa respektierte aber seinen Wunsch, denn sie begriff, dass dies seine einzige Chance war, wieder frei zu sein.

In den vergangenen drei Jahren war sie durch diese Erfahrung gewachsen. Sie hatte den "Ritt auf dem Tiger" gewagt, wie Rokko es ausgedrückt hatte. Sie hatte sich "ein Stück von der Welt genommen" und war zu einer Persönlichkeit herangereift. Beruflich brachte ihr das jede Menge Respekt, aber auch Neid ein. Sie strahlte dabei eine natürliche Autorität aus, der sich niemand entziehen konnte. Dies gepaart mit ihrer Liebe zur Arbeit und den Menschen, die für Kerima arbeiteten, führte das Unternehmen zu einem nie da gewesenen Erfolg.

David konnte mit Lisas Entwicklung jedoch nicht Schritt halten. Sie wusste, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich aufrichtig liebte, aber er sah die Zusammenhänge im Leben immer noch recht oberflächlich. Die Arbeit diente nur seiner eigenen Bestätigung und er sah nicht wirklich seine Verantwortung gegenüber seinen Mitarbeitern. Es war für ihn ein Spiel und er wollte der Gewinner sein (was er dank seiner Frau ja auch war). Auch verstand er ihre Gefühle häufig nicht, weil er zu sehr in Schwarz - Weiß - Mustern dachte. Dass Lisa sich zu einer starken Persönlichkeit entwickelt hatte, machte ihm eigentlich nur Angst. Diese gab er zwar nicht zu, aber sie nagte an ihm. Er suchte den Ausweg in übertriebenen romantischen Aktionen, welche Lisa seine Liebe zeigen sollte und er hoffte, sie so an sich binden zu können. Doch Lisa wäre es inzwischen lieber gewesen, er hätte sie einfach nur in den Arm genommen und ihr zugehört. Vielleicht hätte er dann verstanden, was sie wirklich wollte und er hätte ihr in ihre Seele blicken können, die sich nie verändert hatte. Sie war eigentlich immer noch schüchtern, unsicher, schnell verlegen und brauchte manchmal eine starke Schulter, die ihr Geborgenheit gab, wenn sie nach außen hin stark sein musste.

Lisa verstand, dass David kein Prinz war, der sie rettete. Sie war immer noch diejenige, die für die Rettungen verantwortlich war. Naja, Super- Lisa wuppt das schon ... Doch sie hatte es satt. Sie wollte weder von einem Helden gerettet werden, noch wollte sie für alles alleine verantwortlich sein. Sie wünschte sich einen Partner, der auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr stand. David war das definitiv nicht, das war ihr klar geworden. Und Rokko? ... Der war damals nur für ihre Rettung zuständig gewesen. Sie hatte sich damals nicht auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm befunden, deshalb war ihre Beziehung wohl auch gescheitert.

'Also gut', dachte Lisa und stand energisch von ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf. 'Dann gehst du jetzt erstmal noch ein Stück deines Weges alleine weiter und wenn du bei dir angekommen bist, dann findest du vielleicht auch nochmal jemanden der dich rettet und den du retten kannst' ... oder so ähnlich jedenfalls. Bis dahin: Kein Selbstmitleid! Du bist umgeben von Menschen, die dich lieben und beruflich hast du soviel Macht, dass du die Dinge positiv beeinflussen kannst. Das ist mehr, als die meisten Menschen von sich behaupten können. 'Also auf Frau Plenske, es gibt viel zu tun!' Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, nahm den Mantel und verließ die Wohnung, um sich auf den Weg zu Kerima zu machen.

Auf dem Weg zur S-Bahn kam Lisa an einem Spielplatz vorbei. Auf der angrenzenden Wiese spielten ein paar Jungs Fußball. Lisa schätzte die Kinder auf etwa 8 - 10 Jahre. Einer der Jungen fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort. Er hatte dunkle Locken und seine Augen hatten ein so warmes, verschmitztes Blitzen. 'Als ob er ein Sohn von Rokko wäre.' Dieser Gedanke durchzuckte Lisa wie ein Blitz. 'Nein das kann nicht sein. Erstens ist er viel zu alt und zweitens spinnst du mal wieder rum, Lisa. Kein Wunder bei deinen verwirrten Tagträumereien vorhin!' Lisa wollte gerade gehen und ihre Gedanken beiseite schieben, als der Junge unter heftigen Zucken zusammenbrach. Lisa erkannte sofort, dass er einen epileptischen Anfall hatte, denn ihre Cousine litt unter derselben Krankheit.

Sie lief zu dem Jungen hinüber und schaute währenddessen auf die Uhr, um die Dauer des Anfalles bestimmen zu können. Bei ihm angekommen, hockte sie sich hinter ihn und stützte seinen Kopf auf ihren Knien ab, damit dieser nicht auf den Boden schlug. Einer der Jungen hatte ihn beim Sturz glücklicherweise aufgefangen, sodass er bis dahin auch noch keine Verletzungen hatte. Sie fragte die Kinder, ob er ein Notfallmedikament hatte, doch keiner wusste etwas. Eines der Kinder sagte: "Wir wissen nicht viel von Leo. Er ist zu Besuch bei seinem Onkel und wir haben ihn heute erst kennen gelernt. Muss er jetzt ... sterben?", fragte der Junge ängstlich. "Nein", Lisa lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, "aber er braucht eure Hilfe. Weiß jemand, wo sein Onkel wohnt?" "Ja, gleich da drüben, hinter der Schule", meldete sich ein kleiner Junge mit roten Haaren und witzigen Sommersprossen. Lisa achtete genau auf Leon, der immer noch krampfte und dessen Haut, sich wegen des Sauerstoffmangels bereits leicht bläulich verfärbte. 'Verdammt, 1 1/2 Minuten schon, hoffentlich ist es bald vorbei!' Lisa suchte fieberhaft nach einem Medikament in seinen Taschen, fand aber keins. Doch dann ließ das Krampfen plötzlich nach und der Junge zog endlich wieder Luft ein."Gut so, Gut so", sagt Lisa laut. "Kannst du mich hören?" Leon blinzelte und nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. Lisa hob den Kopf und sagte zu dem Kleinen mit den roten Haaren: "Los, lauf und hol seinen Onkel her! Sag ihm, dass Leon einen epileptischen Anfall hatte und möglicherweise einen Arzt braucht." "Ist gut. Einen E-pi-lep-tisch-en Anfall, ja?" Lisa nickte und der Junge lief los. Sie kümmerte sich liebevoll um Leon und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da hörte sie einen Mann schreien: "Leon, Leeon - was ist los?!" Der Rotschopf lief hinter ihm her. Lisa glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Da lief tatsächlich Rokko, völlig aufgelöst, auf sie zu. Er nahm sie in seiner Sorge gar nicht wahr."Leon geht's dir gut? Hörst du mich?" Lisa antwortete für ihn: "Es geht schon wieder. Er hatte einen epileptischen Anfall. Ist das bei ihm bekannt?" Rokko kniete sich auf den Boden zu Leon und nahm ihn in seine Arme. "Geht es dir wirklich gut, Partner?" "Ja schon, mir ist ein bisschen komisch und ich weiß nicht was los war", sagte Leon sehr leise. Rokko hatte eine Träne im Auge, die er verstohlen wegwischte, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Neffe sie sah. Dann wendete er sich an Lisa: "Nein, er hat so was noch nie ...", Rokko erstarrte und schaute ihr jetzt genau in die Augen "Lisa" ..., nun war er endgültig verwirrt. Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn. Er glaubte schon einfach nur einen bösen Albtraum zu haben, aber dazu fühlte sich Leon in seinen Armen dann doch zu real an.

"Rokko, wenn er noch nie einen Anfall gehabt hat, dann sollten wir einen Arzt rufen, die Ursache muss abgeklärt werden." Lisa schaute ihn mitfühlend aber bestimmt an. "Ja, ... natürlich." Rokko nahm sein Handy und rief den Notarzt an. Er wollte sich jetzt nur um Leon kümmern. Alle anderen Fragen konnten später beantwortet werden. Als der Notarzt eintraf, überprüfte er Leons Vitalfunktionen, die sich glücklicherweise bereits wieder normalisiert hatten. Anschließend bat er Lisa mit ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, damit sie vor Ort noch einige Fragen beantworten konnte.

Im Krankenhaus erhielt Leon zunächst die übliche Grundversorgung und wurde dann in die neurologische Abteilung überwiesen. Rokko wich keinen Millimeter von seinem Bett. Lisa beobachtete ihn dabei und bemerkte, wie sehr er sich zusammenriss, um Leon nicht zu zeigen, dass er vor Sorge fast umkam. Er schaffte es dem Jungen Mut zuzusprechen und ihm die Angst aus seinem Herzen zu vertreiben. Er lenkte ihn ab, indem er ihm alle möglichen technischen Geräte erklärte, die im Untersuchungsraum herumstanden. In einem Regal stand ein Modell eines menschlichen Schädels. Als der Arzt das Zimmer zwischenzeitlich wegen eines Notfalles verließ, alberte Rokko so damit herum, dass Leon sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Auch Lisa erging es nicht viel besser. Doch plötzlich wurde sie wieder ernst. Sie erinnerte sich, wie gut Rokko sie getröstet hatte und ihr beistand, als David entführt worden war. Sie empfand wieder dieses warme Gefühl, welches sie damals davon abgehalten hatte völlig durchzudrehen. 'Ja, Rokko ist wirklich ein besonderer Mensch. Warum habe ich das nur erst so spät begriffen?'

Die Tür ging auf. "Na, hier wird ja schon wieder gelacht, das sehe ich gerne!" Dr. Johannson hatte den Raum wieder betreten. "Leon, ich würde mich gerne mit dir über den epileptischen Anfall unterhalten, den du gehabt hast. Dazu muss ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen, damit ich herausfinden kann, was genau mit dir los war, OK?" Leon nickte, zog aber seine Stirn in Falten. "Herr Dr., was ist ein epileptischer Anfall?" "Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Du kannst dir das so vorstellen, dass in deinem Gehirn, so eine Art Gewitter stattfindet. Warum es sich zusammengebraut hat, dass müssen wir noch herausfinden, denn dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründe. Aber wenn so ein Gewitter losbricht, dann reagiert der Körper ähnlich wie bei einem Kurzschluss. Deshalb hast du so gekrampft und dein Bewusstsein verloren. Wenn das Gewitter dann vorbei ist, kommt man wieder zu sich und der Körper, beginnt wieder normal zu funktionieren. Deine Sicherungen sind quasi wieder eingeschaltet worden, verstehst du wie ich das meine?" "Hm, so ähnlich hat sich das angefühlt", überlegte Leon laut. "Aber wie kriegen wir denn jetzt den Grund raus und was machen wir dann dagegen? Ich möchte so was doofes nicht noch mal erleben. Ich hab ja gar nichts dagegen machen können und außerdem hätte ich das Tor sonst ganz sicher getroffen! Nu hab ich den Schuss total verbaselt, so'n Mist!" Dr. Johannson musste schmunzeln. Der Junge war wirklich aufgeweckt. "Nun ja Leon, um herauszufinden, woran es liegt, müssen wir einige Untersuchungen machen und ich muss dir, deinem Onkel und Frau ...?" "Plenske", sagte Lisa. Rokkos Kopf fuhr herum. 'Plenske', war sie denn nicht mehr Frau Seidel? Lisa zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Rokko beschloss des Rätsels Lösung auf später zu verschieben, denn jetzt war erstmal nur Leon wichtig. "... und Frau Plenske, wie schon gesagt ein paar Fragen stellen.", beendete Dr. Johannson den Satz. Aber wir bekommen das schon in den Griff", sagte er und zwinkerte Leon zu. Dann erklärte er ihm die Kernspin - Tomographie, die gleich gemacht werden sollte, und fragte ihn noch nach verschiedenen Symptomen, die er in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte. Anschließend bat er Rokko und Lisa in sein Büro, um alleine mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Zunächst fragte der Arzt nach Leons Eltern. "Mein Bruder und seine Frau sind diese Woche in Südafrika, sie haben dort einen Geschäftstermin", erklärte Rokko. Er war unglaublich nervös und wollte unbedingt wissen, was genau mit Leon los war. Er fuchtelte unaufhörlich mit seine Händen umher. Lisa konnte nicht anders, als sie ihn so leiden sah. Sie nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre und drückte sie beruhigend. Rokko zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute sie an. Im ersten Impuls wollte er seine Hand wieder wegziehen, aber dieses Gefühl tat einfach zu gut. Er brauchte den Trost, denn er hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden und so ließ er sie gewähren. "Gut, Herr Kowalski, dann brauche ich aber unbedingt ein FAX der Eltern, indem sie sich mit der Kernspin - Tomographie einverstanden erklären. Leider ist das notwendig. Um ihnen Genaueres sagen zu können, muss ich erst die Untersuchungen abwarten. Frau Plenske, ich würde sie noch einmal bitten, mir genau zu berichten, was vorgefallen ist, jedes Detail kann wichtig sein." Lisa schilderte noch einmal alles und auch Rokko beantwortete noch einige Fragen. "Gut, dann würde ich sie bitten sich um die Einverständniserklärung zu kümmern. Sie können das von hier aus tun. Ich muss jetzt noch einmal zu einem anderen Patienten. Wenn sie soweit sind, dann sagen sie doch bitte meiner Sekretärin Bescheid." Er lächelte den beiden zu und verließ dann das Büro.

Rokko starrte das Telefon an, er musste sich erst sammeln, bevor er es schaffte, seinen Bruder anzurufen. Lisa hielt noch immer seine Hand und schaute ihn fragend an. "Soll ich das übernehmen?" "Das ist lieb von dir, aber das muss ich alleine machen." Sie nickte. "Lässt du mich alleine?" Das Gefühl des Trostes, dass sie ihm gab, war schön, aber er hatte Angst sich zu sehr fallen zu lassen. Er wollte stark sein, für Leon. Lisa nickte erneut und verließ schweigend den Raum. Sie wusste nicht, was sie für Rokko tun konnte, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen würde, wie verrückt die Situation auch immer war.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Rokko endlich aus dem Büro heraus. Er schien noch blasser als vorher zu sein, obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht möglich war. Lisa ging sofort auf ihn zu. "Ich hab das Fax", er hielt ein Blatt Papier hoch. "Die beiden kommen mit dem nächsten Flieger, aber vor morgen werden sie nicht hier ein." "Rokko, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne bei euch bleiben, darf ich?", fragte Lisa, die sich plötzlich ganz unsicher fühlte und rot anlief. 'Das ist mir ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr passiert und ich weiß nicht mal warum eigentlich. Oohh, Lisa!', dachte sie. Rokko konnte diesem Blick, den sie hatte, wenn sie verlegen war, noch nie widerstehen. Aber er wollte auch so, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Es war gegen jede Vernunft - sicher. Aber "das" hier würde er nicht alleine durchstehen können und im Moment gab sie ihm dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er liebte Leon nicht nur, weil er sein Neffe war, die beiden hatten die gleiche Wellenlänge und mochten sich vom ersten Augenblick an. "Ja Lisa, natürlich kannst du hier bleiben, du hilfst mir damit wirklich ... sehr sogar!" Beide schauten sich einen Moment lang intensiv an und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Sekretariat, um das Fax abzugeben. Zwei endlos lange Stunden später hatte Dr. Johannson alle Untersuchungsergebnisse ausgewertet und bat Rokko noch einmal in sein Büro. Dieser sah Lisa fragend an: "Kommst du mit?" Sie spürte die nackte Angst, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang. "Sicher", sagte sie ganz sanft und nahm ihn wie selbstverständlich wieder bei seiner Hand.

Dr. Johannson blickte sehr ernst, als die beiden den Raum betraten. Er räusperte sich dumpf und setzte dann an: "Herr Kowalski, ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten. Leon hat einen Tumor im Gehirn. Er ist der Auslöser für den Anfall." Beide rissen die Augen auf und waren völlig geschockt. "Krebs?", stammelte Rokko entgeistert. "Er ist doch erst 9, das kann doch gar nicht sein, sie haben sich bestimmt vertan, sagen sie, dass sie sich vertan haben!!!" Rokko schrie jetzt und war aufgesprungen. "Bitte, beruhigen sie sich, Herr Kowalski!" Es ist noch gar nicht klar, ob es sich um einen gut- oder bösartigen Tumor handelt. Der Tumor grenzt sich sehr klar vom übrigen Gewebe ab, das ist eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, weil er dann wahrscheinlich vollständig entfernt werden kann. Genaueres können wir aber erst nach einer OP sagen." Rokko war wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückgefallen, "operieren?", wisperte er. Auch Lisa war mittlerweile leichenblass und ihr lief eine Träne die Wange herab. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein ...

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Dr. Johannson, "aber wir müssen auf jeden Fall operieren, der Tumor wächst möglicherweise sehr schnell und noch lässt er sich voraussichtlich gut entfernen und das erhöht Leons Heilungschancen enorm." Er suchte Rokkos Blickkontakt und sagte dann sehr eindringlich: "Herr Kowalski, ... Leon hat Glück im Unglück. Zurzeit ist ein Expertenteam aus den USA, wegen eines Forschungsprojektes hier. Dr. Black ist weltweit der führende Gehirnchirurg. Einen besseren können sie gar nicht bekommen. Da diese OP auch für ihn interessant wäre, bin ich optimistisch, dass ich ihn überreden kann, zu operieren." Er wartete gespannt auf Rokkos Reaktion. Dieser war immer noch völlig geschockt, aber ganz langsam drang der Sinn der soeben gehörten Worte zu ihm durch. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er Dr. Johannson vertrauen konnte und dass es richtig war, Leon von diesem Chirurgen operieren zu lassen. Er überlegte noch eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Ich werde dies in Ruhe mit Leons Eltern besprechen, aber vorher möchte ich noch mit Dr. Black reden, wenn er sich bereit erklärt Leon zu operieren." Der Arzt sah zufrieden aus. Er hatte 2 Jahre mit Dr. Black zusammengearbeitet. Die beiden Ärzte mochten sich und deshalb war Dr. Johannson sicher, dass er die Operation übernehmen würde. "Ich werde mit meinem Kollegen sprechen und dann einen Termin für sie machen."

Der Chirurg war sofort interessiert, als sein Freund ihm die Kernspin Aufnahmen zeigte. Außerdem hatte er selbst einen zwölf jährigen Sohn und so war es für ihn klar, dass er helfen wollte. "Das sieht eigentlich gar nicht schlecht aus", sagte er zu seinem Kollegen. Ich denke, dass es sich um einen gutartigen Tumor handelt. Wahrscheinlich ein myxopapilläres Ependymom. Das ist im Kindesalter zwar sehr selten, aber ich hatte vor zwei Jahren so einen Fall und der glich diesem hier extrem. Wenn ich Recht habe, reicht es ihn zu entfernen und der Kleine springt bald wieder munter herum." "Ich hoffe, dass du Recht behältst", seufzte Dr. Johannson. "Wir sollten jetzt mit dem Onkel des Jungen reden." "Ja, dann mal los. Wie sagt ihr so schön in good old Germany: "Auf in die Hölle des Tigers!" "Du meinst die Höhle des Löwens, aber ich versteh dich schon, mein Bester", unkte Dr. Johannson.

Dr. Black konnte Rokko davon überzeugen, die OP am gleichen Tag durchzuführen, wenn Leons Eltern einverstanden waren. Dies war leider nicht anders möglich, da er am nächsten Tag bereits nach Finnland weiterreisen musste. Rokko rief erneut seinen Bruder Joachim an. Dieser sprach eine gute halbe Stunde mit Dr. Black, der ihm alles genau erklärte. Es fiel Joachim und seiner Frau sehr schwer sich für diese OP zu entscheiden, da sie erst am nächsten Morgen gegen 8:00 Uhr eintreffen würden. Sie verstanden aber, dass es so am Besten für Leon war. Da sie Rokko vollkommen vertrauten, sagten sie schweren Herzens zu und faxten die notwendigen Papiere nach Berlin.

Rokko und Lisa gingen zurück zu Leon, um mit ihm über die notwendige OP zu sprechen. "Hey, Partner", sagte Rokko, als er das Zimmer betrat. Leons Augen leuchteten sofort auf. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange, das Erwachsene aber auch immer solange quatschen müssen", meinte er vorwurfsvoll. "Verzeihst du mir noch einmal?" Rokko lächelte ihn schief an.

Lisa sah, dass er seine letzte Kraft zusammennahm, um jetzt für Leon da zu sein. "Aber nur, weil du es bist! Und jetzt sag schon, was der Arzt machen will, damit ich nicht wieder so ein doofes Gewitter in meinem Kopf bekomme!" Rokko war immer ehrlich zu Leon gewesen und hatte ihm auf seine Fragen immer eine Antwort gegeben. Nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass er noch zu jung für eine Antwort war. Er hatte sich immer bemüht ihm die Dinge so zu erklären, dass er sie verstand, ohne ihn dabei zu überfordern. Rokko hatte dabei auch gemerkt, dass Leon nur so weit nachfragte, wie er auch bereit war, es zu begreifen. So wollte er nun auch ehrlich zu ihm sein, egal wie schwer es ihm fallen würde. Er erklärte Leon alles, was der Arzt gesagt hatte und dass er operiert werden musste.

Rokko sah die aufkeimende Angst in Leons Augen. Es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz. "Leon, es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass du Angst hast. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut wird, wir schaffen das Partner!" Leon sah seinen Onkel an. "Gut, du hast noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen, also wird alles gut werden", antwortete der Kleine sehr bestimmt. Rokko nahm ihn fest in den Arm und blieb so eine ganze Weile sitzen. Lisa ließ die Beiden alleine. Wie sehr Leon Rokko vertraute! Und wie mutig der Junge war. So etwas hatte sie einem 9 Jährigen nun wirklich nicht zu getraut.

Leon fragte Rokko inzwischen nach seinen Eltern, die er nun doch sehr vermisste. "Sie kommen morgen Früh mit dem ersten Flieger, den sie kriegen können. Ich soll dich tausendmal von ihnen küssen und sie können es gar nicht erwarten bei dir zu sein." "Hm, ich glaube einmal Küssen reicht, das ist sonst so eklig", meinte Leon und lächelte ein wenig. "Ich glaube auch", lachte Rokko, küsste ihn und drückte ihn dann nochmal ganz fest. "Du bist der tollste Neffe der Welt, weißt du das?" "Na klar, aber du bist als Onkel auch nicht übel", meinte Leon und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und er drückte Rokko von sich aus. So saßen die beiden zusammen und keiner sagte etwas. Schließlich brach Leon das Schweigen. "Woher kennst du Lisa eigentlich?" "Wir kennen uns von früher, wir haben zusammen gearbeitet."

"Sie ist nett und ich glaube sie mag dich wirklich gerne." "Wieso meinst du das?" Rokko wurde nervös, er wusste selbst nicht warum und das machte ihn gleich noch nervöser. "Naja, sie ist immer noch hier und sie schaut dich genauso an, wie Mama immer guckt, wenn sie sich um mich oder Papa sorgen macht." Rokko wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es gefiel ihm, was Leon da sagte, aber das machte ihn dann tatsächlich nochmal einen Tick nervöser. 'Verdammt, diese Frau! Ich bin doch nun wirklich über sie hinweg und wenn ich will kann ich auch einfach nur mit ihr befreundet sein, ohne dass es mir was ausmachen würde! Also Kowalski, kein Grund nervös zu sein. Aber das liegt ja auch nur an dieser grauenvollen Situation.' So versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. In diesem Moment kam die Schwester und erlöste ihn von seinen Gedanken. Sie wollte Leon für die OP vorbereiten. Rokko begleitete seinen Neffen noch bis vor den OP. Nun konnte er nur noch warten.

Lisa kam und setzte sich neben ihn. Als er sie bemerkte, brach die ganze Last über ihm zusammen und so fing er an zu weinen. "Lisa, was soll ich nur machen, wenn es nicht gut geht? Es muss aber gut gehen, ich hab es ihm doch versprochen." Sie streichelte ihm über den Rücken. "Rokko, du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für verrückt oder denkst, dass ich dir irgendeinen Mist erzähle, weil ich dich trösten will. Aber als ich draußen vor Leons Zimmer gesessen habe, da hatte ich plötzlich ein ganz klares Bild im Kopf. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit Leon Fußball gespielt hast und in meinem Bild war er bestimmt schon 15 und ganz gesund. Ich weiß seit dem, dass er wieder gesund wird. Sicher, das ist keine sehr überzeugende Theorie, aber wenn ich bisher so ein starkes Gefühl hatte, dann stimmte es auch immer. Es hat sich genauso angefühlt, als ich den Traum von David hatte, als er entführt worden ist. Da wusste ich ganz bestimmt, dass etwas furchtbares mit ihm passiert ist." Lisa schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Sie hatte etwas Angst, dass das David - Beispiel ihn vielleicht verletzen könnte, aber sie wollte das er verstand, dass sie diesmal ein genauso intensives Gespür hatte, wie damals. "Lisa, ist das wahr, spürst du das wirklich?" Er zitterte bei dieser Frage immer noch leicht. "Ja, ich weiß es einfach, auch wenn es verrückt klingt." "Danke", flüsterte er, "du hilfst mir damit mehr als du denkst!" Lisa hielt ihn noch eine ganze Weile in ihren Armen. Es fühlte sich so gut an und er spürte, dass Lisa nicht wieder so schnell aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Sein Herz empfand dabei Angst und Freude zugleich. Sein Verstand sagte ihm: 'Naja, warum sollen wir beide nicht befreundet sein, jetzt wo du sie ja nicht mehr liebst.' Genau, dachte Rokko und wollte nicht weiter darüber nachgrübeln, sondern nur noch ihren Worten und Gesten glauben, dass mit dem Kurzen alles gut werden würde.

Sie warteten nun schon seit über 5 Stunden und Rokko wäre am liebsten die Wände raufgelaufen. Lisa reichte ihm gerade einen heißen Tee, da kam Dr. Black aus dem OP. Rokko stürzte auf ihn zu. Der Arzt lächelte ihn an. "Wie sieht es aus, geht es ihm gut?!" "Ja Herr Kowalski, die OP ist gut verlaufen, Leon geht es gut, er wird noch ca. 1/2 Stunde brauchen bis er aufwacht. Sie können dann kurz zu ihm. Aber kommen sie doch mit ins Büro, dann erkläre ich ihnen mehr." Rokko war so glücklich, er umarmte Lisa stürmisch und wirbelte sie herum. "Es geht ihm gut, Lisa es geht ihm gut!!!" Diesmal nahm er ihre Hand und sie folgten dem Dr. Dieser schloss die Tür. "Also Herr Kowalski, Leon scheint wirklich Glück zu haben. Wir konnten den Tumor vollständig entfernen. Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich um einen gutartigen Tumor, allerdings müssen wir erst noch den Befund des Labors abwarten, damit ich meine Vermutung bestätigen kann. Verhält es sich so, dann wird Leon bald wieder gesund sein und weitere epileptische Anfälle sind auch nicht zu erwarten. Er muss dann nur noch regelmäßig zur Kontrolluntersuchung, um eine Neubildung auszuschließen. Sollte es sich allerdings widererwarten, um einen bösartigen Tumor handeln, so würde sich eine Strahlen- oder bzw., und eine Chemotherapie anschließen, aber das sollten wir dann besprechen. Der Befund des Labors wird heute früh gegen 9:00 Uhr eintreffen. Ich sage ihnen dann Bescheid. Aber sie sollten sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, ich bin optimistisch", meinte er aufmunternd.

Rokko konnte nicht anders, er fing wieder an zu weinen, aber diesmal durchdrang ihn ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. "Danke Herr Dr., ich danke ihnen!" Dr. Black lächelte ihn warm an: „Wenn sie möchten, können sie gleich zu Leon. Da es schon 2 Uhr früh ist, werde ich die Schwester bitten, ihnen die beiden Liegen im Untersuchungsraum 5 zu überlassen. Sie können sich dann noch ein wenig hinlegen, bis der Befund kommt." "Das ist sehr nett von ihnen", sagte Lisa. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und drückte den verdatterten Arzt spontan an ihr Herz. Dem Chirurgen war dieser Gefühlsausbruch etwas peinlich, aber er freute sich auch, die Erleichterung der Beiden zu sehen. Dies war genau der Grund, weswegen er Arzt geworden war. "Gut, ich werde dann auch mal schlafen gehen, wir sehen uns dann später."

Rokko konnte es jetzt kaum erwarten Leon zu sehen. Der Kleine schlief noch, als er den Raum betrat. Lisa wartete draußen, denn Leon brauchte noch viel Ruhe. Rokko strich dem Jungen sanft über die Wange. Mit verbundenem Kopf und der ganzen Verkabelung sah er furchtbar aus. "Werd' bald wieder gesund, mein kleiner Kämpfer", flüsterte Rokko. "Mach ich", gab Leon ein leises Wispern zurück, denn er war gerade wach geworden. Rokko lächelte und eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer. "Herr Kowalski, sie müssen jetzt gehen, Leon muss sich noch ausruhen." "Gut, ich komme gleich". Er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und so bald der alte Drache mich wieder reinlässt, komm ich zurück, versprochen." Leon lächelte schwach, "bis nachher dann." Er schloss die Augen und war sofort wieder eingeschlafen.

Rokko sendete seinem Bruder eine SMS, damit er wusste, dass die Operation gut verlaufen war. Im Untersuchungsraum versuchten Lisa und Rokko sich schlafen zu legen. Doch die Aufregung der vergangenen Stunden fiel nicht von ihnen ab, und so fingen sie an sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was in der Zeit nach ihrem letzten Treffen so alles passiert war. Rokko erzählte von seinen Reisen und davon dass er vor 6 Monaten einen Werbeauftrag einer berliner Plattenfirma übernommen hatte und dass er seit dem wieder hier wohnte. Auch Lisa schilderte ihm ihre Erlebnisse und auch die Trennung von David, nachdem sie gefragt hatte, ob er das auch wirklich wollte. Rokko hatte echtes Mitgefühl für Lisa, weil diese erkennen musste, dass David kein Traumprinz war und ihre Ehe scheiterte. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, was dies für sie bedeutete. Doch er war auch beeindruckt, wie selbstbewusst sie geworden war. Er hatte schon immer gesehen, welches Potenzial in ihr steckte. Dass sie dieses jetzt voll entfaltet hatte, freute ihn sehr. Sie redeten und redeten, als es überraschend an der Tür klopfte. Rokkos Bruder und seine Frau kamen herein. Die drei fielen sich in die Arme. Wir waren schon bei Leon", sagte sein Bruder. Seine Frau Claudia hatte geweint, strahlte aber jetzt. "Er war schon wieder richtig munter vorhin und er hat gefragt, wann der Drache dir erlaubt wiederzukommen. Weißt du, was er damit meint?" "Ja, die Schwester hat mich heute Nacht rausgeschmissen." Alle drei lachten und lagen sich erneut in den Armen.

"Wann treffen die Laborergebnisse ein?", fragte Joachim. "Der Arzt sagte so gegen 9:00 Uhr, also eigentlich jetzt. Er war aber sehr zuversichtlich und ich glaube er hätte uns keine Hoffnungen gemacht, wenn er sich nicht sehr sicher wäre." "Das hoffe ich auch, Bruderherz." Jetzt nahm Joachim Lisa wahr, die sich dezent zurückgehalten hatte. "Guten Tag, haben sie meinen Sohn gefunden, als er zusammenbrach?" "Ja, guten Tag, ich bin Lisa Plenske. Liesa hielt die Luft an. Wie würde ihr fast-einmal-geworden-Schwager wohl reagieren? Dieser schaute verwirrt von Lisa zu Rokko und wieder zurück. Seine Frau schaute ebenfalls äußerst überrascht aus der Wäsche. "Naja, die Welt ist manchmal eben doch nur ein Dorf", schaltete sich Rokko ein. "Nun lernt ihr eben Lisa doch noch kennen." Joachim zögerte einen Moment. Eigentlich hatte er der Frau, die seinem kleinen Bruder das Herz gebrochen hatte, die Pest an den Hals gewünscht. Aber Rokko ging es ja wieder gut und er hatte ihr damals verziehen, also sollte er das ja wohl auch können. Außerdem hatte sie seinem Sohn geholfen und hatte Rokko anscheinend die ganze Zeit über beigestanden. Selbst Leon hatte sich positiv über sie geäußert. "Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe Frau Plenske", sagte er deshalb. Auch Claudia ging jetzt auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich danke ihnen auch, sie haben wirklich viel für unseren Sohn getan, danke!" "Das ist doch selbstverständlich". Lisa lief schon wieder rot an. 'Hört das denn nie auf', dachte sie.

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. Es war jetzt 9:15 Uhr. Eine Schwester betrat den Raum. "Guten Morgen. Dr. Black lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass die Laborergebnisse da sind. Sie können jetzt zu ihm." Sie gingen alle zusammen in den Raum am Ende des Ganges. Keiner sagte ein Wort und die Aufregung wuchs noch einmal ins Unermessliche. Dr. Black begrüßte Leons Eltern und nickte Lisa und Rokko noch einmal zu. „So, die Ergebnisse sind da. Ich kann sie beruhigen, es handelt sich tatsächlich um einen gutartigen Tumor. Leon wird wieder ganz gesund werden." Jetzt brach Claudia in Tränen aus und sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen vor lauter Glück. Die beiden Brüder standen ihr sofort zur Seite. Später erklärte der Arzt noch ein wenig, um welchen Tumor es sich handelte und wie die Heilung voraussichtlich verlaufen würde.

Leons Eltern gingen sofort wieder zu ihrem Sohn und Lisa gab Rokko zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt gehen wollte, denn es erschien ihr richtig, die Familie nun alleine zu lassen. "Lisa ich bringe dich noch nach Hause", er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Das musst du nicht, Rokko. Du willst doch bestimmt auch zu Leon." "Ja Lisa, aber seine Eltern sind jetzt bei ihm und ich finde es ist das Wenigste, was ich tun kann. Ohne dich hätte ich diesen Tag nie durchgestanden." Und schon wieder wurde Lisa ganz verlegen, aber diesmal lächelte sie tapfer und ließ es sich nicht anmerken. "Gut Herr Kowalski, dann also einmal S-Bahn fahren, bitte!" "Es ist mir eine Ehre Frau Plenske." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und reichte ihr seinen Arm. Beide mussten lachen, dann gingen sie los.

Rokko und Lisa sprachen beide nicht viel auf der Heimfahrt, denn sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Rokko dachte an Leon. Er war so glücklich, dass es dem Kurzen bald wieder gut gehen würde und er malte sich aus, was sie dann wohl alles unternehmen könnten. So saß Rokko strahlend in der S-Bahn und bekam kaum mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Lisa beobachtete ihn verstohlen und musste lächeln. Er sah schon sehr süß aus, wie er da saß und sich freute. Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden. Wie sehr Rokko den Kleinen doch liebte. 'Mich hat er auch einmal sehr geliebt!', schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. 'Aber ich habe seine Liebe mit Füßen getreten und ihm das Herz gebrochen. Oh mann Rokko, ich war so blöd damals! Wenigstens hab ich diesmal ein klein wenig zu deinem Lächeln beitragen können. Nicht viel, aber immerhin.'

"Erde an Lisa Plenske, Erde an Lisa Plenske!" Lisa zuckte zusammen und nahm wahr, dass Rokko sie geradewegs frech angrinste. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Stunden errötete sie. "Ehh... ja... was gibt's...", stotterte sie verwirrt. "Ich fragte, wo wir aussteigen müssen, denn wenn du noch weiter so vor dich hinträumst, fahren wir sicher zu weit." Noch immer grinste er sie provozierend an. "Ach quatsch, ich sag dir schon Bescheid, jetzt sei mal nicht so schissig", konterte sie und dachte: 'Mist, voll erwischt, das kann er immer noch.' "Och, schissig bin ich nicht, aber die Plensk'schen Tagträumereien sind doch immer ein Forschungsprojekt wert. Also, im Dienste der Wissenschaft Frau Plenske, erzählen sie mir davon!" Er tat so, als ob er ihr ein Mikro hinhalten würde. Lisa stieß ihn an der Schulter an. "Du alberner Kerl!" Dann schüttelten sie sich aus vor Lachen."Mensch Lisa, das tut gut nach der ganzen Anspannung. Aber ganz im Ernst, ich finde es schön, dass du immer noch so vor dich hinträumst, wie damals." Er schaute sie sehr eindrücklich an und das verwirrte Lisa. 'Was meint er nur damit?' "Wieso?" "Naja, ich hab oft in der Presse über dich gelesen und dich hin und wieder auch im Fernsehen gesehen. Du bist so souverän und selbstbewusst geworden. Und das ist toll, ich wusste schon immer das du das kannst. Aber noch schöner finde ich es jetzt zu sehen, dass du dich darüber nicht in den wesentlichen Punkten verändert hast, dass du immer noch Lisa bist." Sie schaute ihn an und seine Worte trafen sie mitten ins Herz. Mit wenigen Sätzen hatte er genau das ausgedrückt, was David nie verstanden hatte. "Danke", sagte sie leise.

Sie waren mittlerweile vor Lisas Haustür angekommen. "Möchtest du noch kurz mit rein kommen?", fragte Lisa nervös. Sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt einfach wieder so fortging, aber sie hatte ihm damals ja versprochen, ihn nicht mehr zu kontaktieren. Deswegen erhoffte sie sich noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwand. "Nein Lisa, ich möchte jetzt zu Leon." "Ja, ... natürlich ..." Sie blickte ihn traurig an. "Lisa, nach all dem, was passiert ist, würde ich dich aber gerne wiedersehen. Es ist ja viel Zeit vergangen und ich glaube ich kann das jetzt." Lisas Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Sie erschrak selbst über diese heftige Reaktion. 'Naja, es ist halt schön, dass er mit jetzt ganz verziehen hat', beschwichtigte sie sich selbst. "Gerne", antwortete sie schlicht. "Gut, ich melde mich morgen bei dir." Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm und entschwand dann. Lisa stand einen Moment wie betäubt da, dann ging sie in ihre Wohnung, duschte, trank einen Tee und versuchte Ruhe zu finden. Es dauerte aber noch lange, bis sie schließlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag saß Lisa in ihrem Büro und seufzte. Jetzt war sie gerade mal zwei Tage nicht hier gewesen und schon türmte sich die Arbeit ins Unermessliche. Sie sortierte die Arbeit nach Dringlichkeit und Wichtigkeit und überlegte, was sie delegieren könnte. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug. In der Mittagspause ging sie rüber zu Jürgen, denn sie musste ihm unbedingt erzählen, was geschehen war.

Als Lisa den Laden betrat, sah Jürgen gleich das etwas passiert war. „Liselotte, ist der Frühling bei dir ausgebrochen? Du strahlst ja so." „Nein Jürgen, besser!", grinste sie zurück. „Besser als verliebt zu sein? Lisa, ich glaube du setzt die Prioritäten mal wieder völlig falsch."

„Nein, ich habe Rokko wiedergetroffen!" Dann erzählte sie Jürgen alles und er war ausnahmsweise einmal still.

Nach dem sie fertig war schmunzelte er. „Mensch, das freut mich für dich und erst recht für Rokko. Dass er es geschafft hat, dir so verzeihen, dass es ihm gar nicht mehr weh tut. Das ist gut für euch beide. Aber davon mal abgesehen, das ist auch gut für die Presse: ‚Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima rettet kleinem Jungen das Leben!' Das ist genial, Lisa." „Nee, Jürgen!!! Das darf auf keinen Fall an die Presse gelangen. Ich will doch nicht, dass Rokko denkt ich will aus der Sache Profit schlagen. Und noch viel weniger möchte ich, dass Leon von der Presse belagert wird. Also Jürgen, ich erteile dir hiermit absolutes Redeverbot, ist das klar?" „Ja, ja, schon klar heilige Elisabeth! Aber dann trinkst du jetzt wenigstens zur Feier des Tages einen Schnaps mit mir." „Es ist doch erst Mittag", versuchte Lisa sich rauszureden."Nicht lang schnacken, Kopp in Nacken! Los jetzt, sonst geb' ich ne' Pressekonferenz." Lisa schüttelte sich nach dem Schnaps und packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie schob die Arbeit vor und verließ fluchtartig den Kiosk, denn noch einen Schnaps, wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall trinken.

Lisa ging noch mal kurz zu Catering, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, der den Schnapsgeschmack fortspülen sollte. „Hallo Lisa! " Sie drehte sich um, und sah geradewegs in Rokkos wunderschöne Augen. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag lang aus. „Auch Hallo!" Nervös strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie geht es Leon? Gibt es was Neues?" „Oh, es geht ihm schon viel besser als gestern. Er muss allerdings noch ca. zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben und er trauert ein wenig wegen seiner neuen ‚Kurzhaarfrisur'.Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich mit ihm in den Zoo gehe, wenn er rauskommt. Und er lässt dich fragen, ob du mit willst." „Ja klar, Gene!" Lisa freute sich, würde dann aber stutzig. „Er wollte wirklich das _ich _mit komme?" „Naja, du musst wissen, dass Leon sehr neugierig ist. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, woher wir uns kennen. Und als ich ihm so ein wenig von dir erzählt habe, sind wir auch auf deine Zooleidenschaft zu sprechen gekommen. Leon liebt den Zoo seit … eigentlich immer. Er konnte noch nicht laufen, da war er schon begeistert von den Tieren. So sind wir auf die Idee gekommen und du kannst zwei so charmanten Jungs ja wohl kaum einen Korb geben, gell?

„Wohl kaum, Herr Kowalski", alberte sie zurück. „Ich würde Leon aber gerne vorher noch einmal im Krankenhaus besuchen. Geht das? Ich meine wegen der Intensivstation und so?" „Na klar. Morgen wird er auch schon auf ein normales Zimmer verlegt und er freut sich bestimmt. Wenn du magst, hole ich dich morgen Abend hier ab, dann können wir zusammen gehen und vielleicht in der Tikki später noch etwas trinken?" „Gerne ich freu mich. Ich kann so gegen 18:00 Uhr Feierabend machen. Passt das?" „"Wenn ich heute noch fleißig bin, dann müsste ich das schaffen. Also, bis dann!" Er nahm sein Kickboard und sauste davon.

In ihrem Büro hatte Lisa Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren. ‚Verdammt, warum freue ich mich so extrem? Klar, dass Rokko jetzt wieder so unbefangen auf mich zu gehen kann, ist toll, aber die Nervosität, die schwitzenden Hände, meine Unsicherheit. Das ist doch nicht normal. Ob Jürgen vielleicht Recht hat? Bin ich verliebt? Mensch Lisa, nu' mach aber mal einen Punkt! Rokko ist nun wirklich der Letzte, dem du so ein Gefühlschaos zumuten solltest. Verliebt, pah! Jetzt auf einmal. Unsinn du verwechselst da schon wieder etwas. Auf keinen Fall werde ich Rokko nachmal weh tun, nur weil ich mir irgendwas einbilde. Jetzt habe ich die Chance ein guter Freund für ihn zu sein, weil er mich eben nicht mehr liebt. Und darüber sollte ich mich aufrichtig freuen, alles andere ist Mumpitz! So … und jetzt zu meinen Kalkulationen. Da sehe ich wenigstens klar.'

Lisa hatte Leon einen originalen WM-Fußball mit ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er fand sie schon vorher nett, weil sie so lieb zu ihm und seinem Onkel gewesen war, aber nun hatte sie sein Herz ganz erobert. „Wow, so einen wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit haben, jetzt treffe ich bestimmt jedes Tor! Danke! " „Gerne Leon, ich freue mich, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Übrigens wollte ich mich auch noch bedanken, für die liebe Einladung in den Zoo. Ich komme natürlich gerne mit." Das brauchte sie nur einmal zu sagen und schon unterhielten sich die beiden über ihre Lieblingstiere, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden. Rokko schaute sich das eine ganze Weile lang an. Lisa war so süß in ihrer kindlichen Freude über ihre Liebe zu den Tieren. Das die beiden sich so gut verstanden, versetzte ihn seltsamer Weise in Hochstimmung. „Hey, darf ich denn auch noch mitkommen, oder soll ich euch beide lieber alleine zu den wilden Bestien schicken?" „Wag es ja nicht wilde Bestien zu unseren Freunden zu sagen!" Lisa grinste und rempelte ihn spielerisch an. „Aber wir nehmen dich trotzdem mit, irgendwer muss uns ja ein Eis kaufen", provozierte Leon ihn ungeniert. „Oh ja, aber ein Riesengroßes", stieg Lisa mit ein. „ach du liebes bisschen, worauf habe ich mich denn da eingelassen? Ich gehe mit Waldorf und Statler in den Zoo. Gott steh' mir bei!"

Mitten ins allgemeine Gelächter platzte Schwester Annika. „Hier geht es ja lustig zu! Aber leider muss ich jetzt auf das Ende der Besuchszeit bestehen. Leon braucht noch viel Ruhe im Moment." „Och mano, immer wenn es gerade lustig wird. Ich geh' hier noch ein vor Langeweile." „OK, noch 10 Minuten, aber wenn ich wieder komme, liegt Leon alleine brav in seinem Bett!" Sie verschwand und Lisa und Leon nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sich noch ein bisschen gegen Rokko zu verbünden. Dieser nahm es mit Humor.

In der Tikki Bar war es trotz des schönen Sommerwetters schon recht voll, aber es war ja auch Freitagabend und das Berliner Nachtleben erwachte langsam. Lisa und Rokko setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke der Bar. Obwohl sie sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatten und so unverhofft wieder aufeinander getroffen waren, hatten beide das Gefühl, sich so nah zu sein, als ob sie sich nie aus den Augen verloren hätten. Ihre Gespräche waren gleich sehr intensiv und emotional. Sie erzählten noch ein wenig mehr über die vergangenen Jahre, aber vor allem über ihre Ideen, Wünsche und Sehnsüchte. Es tat einfach unglaublich gut, mal wieder mit jemand so offen zu reden, ohne irgendeine Alltagsmaske aufrecht erhalten zu müssen. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug und beide waren völlig baff, als Luc auf sie zu kam, um ab zukassieren. „Sorry, aber wir schließen jetzt, es ist bereits fünf Uhr früh." „Bitte was?" Lisa konnte es nicht fassen, jetzt sah sie, dass sie tatsächlich die letzten Gäste waren. „Wir schließen", sagte Luc noch einmal und lächelte. Sie zahlten und gingen nach draußen. Es wurde schon langsam hell, und die Straßen waren noch wie leergefegt. In der S-Bahn entschieden sie sich ein paar Stationen früher auszusteigen, um den schönen Morgen noch bei einem Spaziergang zu genießen. „Mensch Lisa, ich bin noch kein bisschen müde, das gibt es doch gar nicht! Aber es war einfach schön so mit dir zu reden, dass habe ich total vermisst. Es ist schön, dass wir jetzt Freunde sein können. Ich hätte ja nie geglaubt, dass das geht, aber manchmal verändert ein Tag das ganze Leben. Tja Lisa, wenn du so weiter machst, dann glaube ich doch noch, dass das Schicksal mehr zu bedeuten hat, als die Eiscreme – Werbung im Kino." „Rokko, du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin. Dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein, denn das habe ich nachdem, was ich dir angetan habe, nun wirklich nicht verdient." „Hey, wir haben diese Thema doch ausdiskutiert. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Ich hab deine Gründe damals schon verstanden, als wir uns ausgesprochen haben. Nun hatte ich auch genug Zeit es zu verarbeiten. Lass und einfach von vorne beginnen. Als die besten Freunde seit Ernie und Bert." „Gerne", Lisa strahlte ihn an. Sie war einfach glücklich darüber, dass Rokko wieder in ihr Leben getreten war und sie die Chance hatte ihre Fehler wieder gerade zu biegen. Nur der Vergleich mit der Eiscreme – Werbung spukte ihr noch eine Weile im Kopf herum. Unweigerlich kamen ihr die Bilder ihres Planetarium Besuches vor Augen. Als sie an die leidenschaftlichen Küsse dachte, wurde ihr plötzlich ganz warm. „Gut wenn du jetzt etwas mehr an das Schicksal glaubst, denn du musst nämlich wissen, es wohnt direkt in meiner Nachbarschaft.", witzelte sie, um ihre Gedanken zu verscheuchen. „Hui, dann sollte ich mich wohl in Acht nehmen, vor der Frau, die mit dem Schicksal per Du ist, wer weiß was mir da blüht." „Ja, wer weiß, sei also lieber nett zu mir!" „Im Prinzip ist das machbar, andererseits lebe ich gerne gefährlich und die ein oder andere Provokation, soll ja durchaus anregend sein."

Sie waren bei Lisa zu Hause angekommen und standen vor ihrer Tür. "Mag sein, du Provokationsgenie, aber das Schicksal schlägt jetzt erstmal wieder zu und schickt mich ins Bett. Langsam merke ich nämlich wie müde ich eigentlich bin." "Lisa?" "Ja?" "Du hast da ein Blatt im Haar, warte ich mach's dir raus." Ganz sanft berührte er ihre Stirn und strich an einer Haarsträhne entlang. Seine Finger blieben dabei länger auf ihrer Stirn ruhen, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Lisas Gedanken rasten: 'Rokko, was machst du nur mit mir? Ich glaube meine Knie geben gleich nach. Mehr, mehr ... Nein! Sitz! Aus! Platz! Wir sind Freunde, nicht mehr! Lisa, das ist nur eine nette Geste. Mach jetzt nicht wieder alles falsch.'

"So, jetzt ist es weg. Gute Nacht Lisa, schlaf' gut." "N ... N ... Nacht Rokko, schlaf' auch gut. Bis bald?", fügte sie fragend hinzu. "Ja bis bald Lisa."

Er drehte sich um und ging. Wieder stand Lisa vor ihrer Tür, diesmal völlig sprachlos und das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Rokko ging die Straße entlang, ohne sich noch einmal um zuschauen. Doch kaum war er in die nächste Straße eingebogen und außer Sichtweise, da blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. 'Verdammt Kowalski, was sollte das? Da war kein Blatt und das weißt du ganz genau! Aber der drang sie zu berühren ... ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Es hat sich sooo richtig angefühlt. Aber das ist damals auch so gewesen und jetzt will ich nur noch ihr Kumpel sein. Naja, Pferdestehlen kann mit ihr, das weiß ich ja jetzt, nur sie liebt mich nicht, auch das ist klar. Ich liebe sie ja auch nicht mehr - glücklicherweise. Also sollte ich auch alles daran setzen, dass es so bleibt. Es ist einfach zu schön, dass ich in ihr einen so guten Freund gefunden habe, trotz allem. Sie versteht mich einfach so gut und viel reifer ist sie auch geworden. Irgendwie fühle ich mich richtig gut bei ihr aufgehoben. Deswegen werde ich diese neue Freundschaft auch nicht wieder auf's Spiel setzten und Lisa durch eine dumme Verliebtheit zu etwas drängen, was sie gar nicht will. Den gleichen Fehler zwei mal? Nein! Schicksal, diesmal gehe ich einen selbstgewählten Weg und der lautet: Lisa ist mein Kumpel und die große Liebe finde ich bei jemanden der das auch will!' wild entschlossen dies in die Tat umzusetzen, ging Rokko nach Hause. Schlafen konnten beide nicht...

Am Sonntag war Lisa den ganzen Tag bei ihren Eltern gewesen und so hatte sie einen Grund, mit Rokko nur ein paar SMS zu wechseln. Dies war ihr sehr recht, denn es gab ihr Zeit das Gefühlschaos zu ordnen und gebetsmühlenartig jedes nicht freundschaftliche Gefühl für Rokko zu leugnen. Montagmorgen führte Lisas erster Weg zu Jürgen.

„Morgen, machst du mir bitte einen starken Kaffee?"

„Hallo Lisa, oh oh, ich glaub' du brauchst auch nen Schokoriegel! Hier."

„Danke", sie setzte sich schwerfällig auf ihren Stammplatz.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist dein Strahlen hin? Hat Rokko sich doch nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet, hm?"

„Doch." „Ja und? Lass dir doch nicht jeden Wurm aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Es ist alles bestens. Wir waren zusammen bei Leon und haben danach die ganze Nacht lang durchgequatscht und uns super verstanden. Es ist wunderschön, dass wir jetzt endlich wieder Freunde sein können." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch das ging gründlich schief. Dann biss sie ein großes Stück ihres Schokoriegels ab.

„Und warum siehst du dann bitte schön so aus wie ein Murmeltier mit Depressionsschub?" … „Lisa?" „Weil er ein Blatt weggemacht hat."

„Hää? Lisa, es ist gerade mal kurz nach sieben in der Früh! Würdest du vielleicht bitte die Güte haben, dich so zu artikulieren, dass auch ein Morgenmuffel wie ich es begreifen kann?"

„Ach Jürgen, ich muss so'n Blatt in meinen Haaren gehabt haben, von irgendeinem Strauch oder so, ich weiß auch nicht woher. Jedenfalls hat Rokko es gesehen und es mir aus den Haaren gezogen."

„Ja und?" „Es hat sich schön angefühlt", sagte Lisa leise und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Es hat sich schön angefühlt? Gut so was kommt vor, aber was ist daran … Ach du dickes Ei … Es hat sich schön angefühlt! Lisa du meinst doch nicht … ?"

„Doch Jürgen, weiche Knie, Herzrasen, Schmetterlinge, … Dabei war es nur eine ganz kurze Berührung. So intensiv und körperlich habe ich einen solch kurzen Kontakt noch nie empfunden." „Auch nicht bei David?"

Lisa schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mal bei ihm! Naja, ich habe das ganze Wochenende über versucht mir einzureden, dass ich mir das nur einbilde. Ich will doch nur mit ihm befreundet sein, das ist schließlich schon ein Wunder, nach all dem, was passiert ist. Aber heute Morgen habe ich von ihm geträumt und ich fürchte es war nicht jugendfrei!"

„Lisa Plenske – nicht jugendfreie Träume? Irgendwie ist das eine seltsame Gleichung. Und jetzt? Wirst du es ihm sagen?"

„Auf keinen Fall! Ich kann doch jetzt nicht wieder alles kaputt machen. Er liebt mich nicht mehr und aus seiner Sicht ist der Weg jetzt endlich frei, um glücklich zu werden. Das kann und will ich ihm nicht nehmen. Ich werde als Freundin für ihn da sein und darf in den Genuss kommen seine Freundschaft zu erfahren, und alles andere schlage ich mir hübsch aus dem Kopf! Weil mit einen hast du nämlich Recht: Die Gleichung Rokko + Lisa Liebe + Leidenschaft, die geht nicht auf. Einfach zu viele Variablen."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, vielleicht solltest du doch ehrlich zu ihm sein, wenn ihr schon Freunde sein wollt." „Nein Jürgen, Ehrlichkeit ist sicher sehr, sehr wichtig für eine Freundschaft. Aber wenn sie nur dazu dient, den anderen zu verletzen, ohne einen weiteren sittlichen Nährwert zu haben, ich weiß nicht. Er hat doch nicht's davon, wenn er weiß, dass ich mal wieder im Gefühlschaos versinke. So, jetzt muss ich auf jeden Fall zu Kerima, ich hab um acht Uhr schon einen Termin mit einem Stofflieferanten. Hast du noch einen Schokoriegel für mich, so zu sagen zur Wegzehrung?"

„Na für dich doch immer, meine Lieblings Chaosbraut."

"Danke; bis dann." Sie verließ den Kiosk. Jürgen schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Oh Lisa, ich fürchte ich hab' jetzt wieder regelmäßige Beratungstermine mit dir. Rokko, ausgerechnet Rokko hat dir den Kopf verdreht. Willst wohl doch Tiger zu ihm sagen. Das wusste ich ja schon damals, als er dir vorschlug, auf demselben zu reiten. Naja, was soll's, dann kommt wenigstens wieder Leben in die Bude.' Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seine Bestellungen zu.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte sowohl Lisa wie auch Rokko beruflich soviel zu tun, dass sie nur abends miteinander telefonieren konnten. Die Telefonate waren für beide der Höhepunkt ihres Tages. Die räumliche Entfernung machte es ihnen zwar leichter sich immer wieder einzureden, dass ihre Gefühle für einander rein freundschaftlicher Natur sein, nicht's desto Trotz flogen die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn abends endlich der ersehnte Anruf kam.

Lisa besuchte Leon in dieser Zeit zwei mal. Sie schloss den Jungen immer mehr in ihr Herz. Er war so tapfer und beklagte sich nie. Auch hatte er eindeutig Rokkos Kreativ – Chaos – Gen geerbt. Er hatte ständig verrückte Einfälle, wie man die Abläufe auf der Station verbessern könnte. So lästige Dinge wie das tägliche Fiebermessen könnte man doch auch mit einem lustigen Gruppenspiel verbinden, das mussten doch selbst die Ärzte einsehen! Es war schließlich schon schlimm genug, dass alle an diesem Ort krank sind, deswegen musste man sich ja noch lange nicht auch zu Tode langweilen. Kurz um seine Ideen waren selten pragmatisch, aber immer gab es was zu lachen und das ist ja die beste Medizin. Deswegen drückten die Schwestern auch immer wieder ein Auge zu, wenn Leon mal wieder alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Bei ihrem 1. Besuch traf Lisa auf Leons Eltern. Mit Claudia verstand sie sich gleich sehr gut, die beiden Frauen hatten die gleiche Wellenlänge. Claudia erzählte, dass sie in der Firma, die sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann aufgebaut hatte für „die Zahlen" zuständig sei und wie sehr sie diese Aufgabe liebte. So mussten beide aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr in ihre Fachsimpeleien verstrickten, die auf diese Offenbarung folgten. Die beiden Herren verdrehten nämlich bereits kräftig die Augen. Lisa war Claudia aber vor allem deshalb so sympathisch, weil Leon so von ihr schwärmte. Er war zwar erst neun Jahre alt, aber er hatte instinktiv eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis. Claudia war sich deshalb sicher, dass Lisa das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck haben musste, auch wenn sie Rokko damals so verletzt hatte. Joachim hingegen verhielt sich zwar freundlich, aber doch sehr distanziert gegenüber Lisa. Das Ehepaar wohnte bei Rokko bis Leon entlassen wurde. Joachim bekam deshalb genau mit, wie sein Bruder sich wieder immer mehr in Lisa verliebte. Diese Gewissheit bereitete ihm großes Kopfzerbrechen. Sicher Rokko hatte endlich wieder dieses funkeln reiner Lebensfreude in den Augen, welches seit seiner Trennung von Lisa nie vollständig zurückgekehrt war, aber gerade deshalb … Lisa konnte das alles wieder zerstören und das wollte er nicht zu lassen.

Joachim war 10 Jahre älter als Rokko und er war bereits mit 18 zu Hause ausgezogen, weil das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern katastrophal war. Später hatte er in den USA studiert und dann eine Firma in Südafrika gegründet. Er hatte immer das Gefühl weit weg von zu Hause sein zu wollen. Nur das er in dieser Zeit nicht für Rokko da sein konnte, machte ihn traurig. Die Brüder waren sich schon immer sehr nahe und gaben sich gegenseitig den Familienzusammenhalt, den ihre Eltern nicht zu vermitteln wussten. Erst als Leon schulpflichtig wurde, zogen sie ganz nach Hamburg zurück, um die Geschäfte von dort aus zu leiten.

Als Lisa ging, konnte er deshalb nicht anders, er musste sie einfach noch einmal abfangen. „Hm … Eh … Frau Plenske", er räusperte sich. „Ja?" „Ich will ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, wirklich … Aber Rokko ist mein Bruder und ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um ihn." Lisa schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt, aber auch erwartungsvoll an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, also nicht direkt … Ich … Wissen sie, ich möchte sie einfach nur inständig bitten ihm nicht noch einmal das Herz zu brechen!" Joachim war die ganze Sache unangenehm, auch hatte er Angst, dass Rokko ihm den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn er das hier herausbekam, aber dennoch …

„Wieso? Wir sind doch nur Freunde. Hat Rokko etwas erwähnt?" Lisas Gedanken überschlugen sich. ‚Hat er seinem Bruder etwas gesagt, ist er vielleicht doch noch in mich verliebt? Und soll ich das jetzt gut finden, oder besser nicht? Und er hat doch ganz klar gesagt, dass er über mich hinweg ist und wir deshalb Freunde sein können. Rokko sagt doch immer was er denkt – authentisch und so …

„Nein Frau Plenske, Rokko hat nicht's erwähnt. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, als sein Bruder. Ich habe damals gesehen, wie er gelitten hat und das will ich nicht wieder erleben müssen. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, Rokko hat ihnen verziehen und deshalb tue ich das auch, trotzdem …"

„Herr Kowalski, ich würde mir eher das Herz selbst herausreißen, als das ihres Bruders noch einmal zu brechen, das verspreche ich ihnen!"Lisa sagte dies, ohne lange nachzudenken. Erst als die Worte draußen waren, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Rokko's Worte gewählt hatte und dass sie diese Gedanken bereits vor einigen Tagen in ihrer Wohnung hatte. ‚ … und wenn ich jemals wieder einen Mann lieben sollte, werde ich meine Gefühle solange prüfen, bis ich mir sicher bin, mir lieber selbst das Herz herauszureißen, als es ihm zu brechen. Ja, genau das habe ich gedacht. Verdammt, was soll das jetzt nun wieder heißen?'

Beide schauten sich eine Weile schweigend an. Joachim konnte sehen, dass Lisa es ehrlich meinte, aber ihre Verwirrung ließ ihn zweifeln. „Nicht's für ungut, Frau Plenske", sagte er deshalb nur und wünschte ihr einen schönen Tag. „Ebenso", dann gingen beide in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon.

Einige Tage später war es endlich soweit. Leon wurde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und so ging es auf zum lang ersehnten Zoo Besuch. Lisa und Leon waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, liefen von einem Gehege zum nächsten und amüsierten sich hochherrschaftlich. Rokko bekam gar nicht genug davon, die beiden zu beobachten. Leon wieder so voller Lebensfreude zu sehen, war ein unbezahlbares Geschenk für ihn. Und Lisa … Sie verzauberte ihn, auch wenn er zu verdrängen wusste. Nach gut zwei Stunden machten sie an einem Rastplatz, direkt neben dem Spielplatz eine Pause, denn Leon brauchte zwischendurch doch noch die ein oder andere Ruhephase. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und der Kleine wurde schon wieder quirlig. „Darf ich rüber auf den Spielplatz, da ist ein ganz tolles Klettergerüst?" „Leon, ich weiß nicht! Du musst dich doch noch etwas schonen." „Och bitteee!!!" Er schaute ihn mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick an. „Na gut, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst nicht rumzutoben und ich schau von hier zu!" „Ja, ja versprochen, bis gleich", und schon war er weg.

„Ich seh schon, deine Erziehungsmethoden sind hart wie Butter in der Sonne", zog Lisa ihn auf. „Na du musst es ja wissen, wo du ja die Kindergartenchefin von Kerima bist", alberte er zurück.

„Genau! Ach Rokko, es ist hier so schön mit euch. Genau so hab ich mir immer das perfekte Familienleben vorgestellt." Rokko sah sie eine Weile an. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja klar!" „Warum hast du mit David nie ein Kind bekommen? Es war doch immer dein Wunsch eine Familie zu gründen." Über Lisas Augen legte sich ein Schatten. „Ach weißt du, zuerst wollte David nicht sofort ein Kind bekommen. Ich fand das ganz OK, schließlich wollten wir unsere Zweisamkeit genießen und bei Kerima war auch gerade soviel Trubel …

Ich habe schon nach einem Jahr gedacht, hoffentlich will er auch bald ein Kind, dann bist du die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt. Aber als er drei Jahre nach unserer Hochzeit endlich den Wunsch aussprach, auf den ich so lange gewartet hatte … da war ich nicht glücklich Rokko." Sie schlug betrübt die Augen nieder. „Ich glaube ich habe instinktiv gewusst, dass David nicht mehr der richtige Mann ist. Ich konnte ihn mir nicht mehr als den Vater meines Kindes vorstellen und da hatte ich plötzlich 1000 Gründe, warum wir es noch vertagen sollten. Ein gutes Jahr später habe ich dann verstanden warum und mich von David getrennt, aber die Geschichte kennst du ja schon." Sie sagte eine Weile nichts dann setzte Lisa leise hinzu: „Vielleicht geht mein Traum Mutter zu werden jetzt nie in Erfüllung", ihre Stimme brach und sie hatte große Mühe ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Hey Lisa", er streichelte ihr tröstend über den Arm. „Es ist doch noch viel zu früh, um schon aufzugeben, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Sagst du nicht immer die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt?" „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Seine Berührung tat ihr unendlich gut. In diesem Moment riss Leon sie aus den trüben Gedanken. „Onkel Rokko, wollen wir was spielen?" „Auf was hast du denn Lust?" „Am liebsten auf Twister, aber das haben wir ja nicht dabei." „Hm, wie wäre es denn dann mit:wer als erster den Boden berührt der hat verloren. Das ist so ähnlich." „Oh ja, das ist toll! Kannst du das Lisa?" „Ist es das, wo man auf allem herumklettern darf, um sich fortzubewegen, nur ohne den Boden zu berühren?" „Genau! Los kommt schon!" Sie stiegen auf die Klettergerüste und hangelten sich von einem Gerät zum anderen. Rokko und Lisa achteten dabei stets darauf, dass Leon es nicht übertrieb. Lisa stand auf einer Plattform und wollte sich von dort aus zu einer Hängebrücke rüberhangeln. Rokko hatte bereits den Boden berührt und somit verloren. Er saß im Sand, genau da wo Lisa das Gerät wechseln wollte. „Na traust du dich oder bist du doch zu feige?", fragte Rokko provozierend und grinste sie unverschämt an. „Lisa Plenske und feige? Davon träumst du!" Sie setzte zum Sprung an und verlor prompt das Gleichgewicht. Bums! Sie landete genau auf dem verdutzten Rokko. „Hast du dir weh getan?, fragte Lisa peinlich berührt. „Nein und du?" „Kein bisschen!" Es gelang ihnen nicht sich von einander zu lösen. Am liebsten wären sie immer so liegen geblieben. ‚Oh Lisa, wie gut du riechst', dachte er, schloss die Augen und atmete ihren Duft ein, spürte sie überall auf seinem Körper, der jetzt völlig unter Strom stand. Er zog ihren Kopf leicht zu sich. ‚Gleich werde ich sie küssen. Ich kann nicht anders. Lisa, du raubst mir alle Sinne', schoss es durch seinen Kopf und er wisperte leise „Lisa!"

„Lisa! Du hast verloren! Du hast auch den Boden berührt!", triumphierte Leon und quietschte vor Vergnügen. Dieser Ruf riss Rokko innerhalb eines Bruchteiles einer Sekunde zurück in die Realität. ‚was mache ich hier eigentlich?' Sofort ließ er Lisa los und blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen. Diese waren ganz dunkel vor Verlangen. Ja, er war sich sicher sie wollte in diesem Moment von ihm geküsst werden. Leon lief auf die beiden zu und erlöste sie so aus dieser Situation. Es war gut, dass er wegen seines Sieges so aufgedreht war, und ohne Unterbrechung auf sie einredete, denn weder Lisa noch Rokko, bekamen ein Wort heraus. Die Zeit, die Leon ihnen gab, hatten beide nötig. Nachdem sie noch den Rest des Zoos erforscht hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich an der S-Bahn. „Lisa?", fragte Leon. „Ja?" „Wenn ich das nächste Mal bei Rokko bin, gehen wir dann wieder in den Zoo? Das war echt schön heute!" „Gerne Leon, sehr gerne. Es hat mir auch viel Spaß gemacht!" „OK, dann bis bald!" Leon strahlte und drückte Lisa an sich. Rokko war traurig, schon gehen zu müssen, aber Leon würde gleich mit seinen Eltern, nach Hamburg zurück fahren und so ließ sich der Abschied nicht verschieben. „Bis bald, Rokko!" Lisa beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich schnell umdrehte und in die S-Bahn sprang. Rokko war wie vom Blitz gerührt. Er winkte ihr zu und stotterte ihr hinterher:"Ja … ich … ich melde mich bei d-dir. Bis dann!".

Rokko saß in seinem Schaukelstuhl und starrte ins Leere. Leon und seine Elternwaren bereits vor zwei Stunden abgereist und die so entstandene Stille war für ihn fast unerträglich. Aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte keine Lust sich ins Nachtleben zu stürzen, denn übermorgen musste er abends bereits zu einer riesigen PR-Veranstaltung, zu der alle wichtigen Geschäftsleute und PR Kräfte Berlins geladen waren. Da würde sich soviel Schicki-Micki-Prominenz rumtreiben, dass ihm jetzt schon grauste. Gut, normalerweise nahm er das sportlich und nutzte die Gelegenheit diese Fuzzis aus der Reserve zu locken. So hatte er schon manchen amüsanten Abend erlebt, der auch noch gut für's Geschäftliche war. Nur im Moment war ihm die Lust an der Provokation vergangen. Viel lieber wollte er verstehen, was mit ihm los war und so saß er hier und grübelte über den Nachmittag nach. Eines war Rokko klar geworden: Er hatte sich wieder in Lisa verliebt. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch nie aufgehört sie zu lieben - egal! Nur was sollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Es zerstörte alle seine Pläne. Aber sie hatten sich geeinigt Freunde zu sein und diesmal wollte er ihren Willen respektieren. Damals, als sie zusammen auf der Bank saßen und er ihr das Eis "geklaut" hatte, da hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er der Mann an ihrer Seite sein wollte. Ihre Reaktion war eindeutig gewesen und doch hatte er immer weiter gebohrt, bis er sich am Ziel glaubte. Was hatte es ihm eingebracht? Gut, er war sich sicher, dass sie von ihm geküsst werden wollte, als sie im Sand lagen, aber was hatte das schon zu bedeuten? Alles - Nicht's - Ein wenig? Nein, er würde sich diesmal an ihre Vereinbarung halten. Wenn sie mehr wollte, dann würde sie es ihm eindeutig, sehr eindeutig wissen lassen müssen. Nochmal würde er keinem Traum nachjagen!

Lisa erging es an diesem Abend nicht viel besser. Sie hoffte Rokko würde sie anrufen, aber das Telefon blieb stumm. So blieb auch sie mit ihrem Gedankenkarussell alleine.

Aber wofür gab es das Reha - Zentrum Decker am Potsdamer Platz? Da bekam man zu Therapiesitzung ja auch noch Schokolade und Kaffee - wunderbar! Uns so stand sie am nächstem Morgen schon sehr früh in Jürgens Kiosk.

"Morgen Kerima Queen, was kann ich für eure Hoheit tun?"

"Am besten du sperrst mich in dein Hinterzimmer ein, damit ich von dort aus Kerima leiten kann und nie wieder einem Mann zu nahe kommen muss!"

"Was ist passiert?"

"Als wir gestern im Zoo waren, da ... da hat Rokko versucht mich zu küssen."

"Und deswegen willst du dich für immer von der Gesellschaft zurückziehen? Lisa, ich dachte eigentlich selbst du bist mittlerweile ein Stück weiter."

"Mensch Jürgen, ich meine das ernst, das kann er doch nicht machen."

"Nein! Natürlich nicht! Wie kann er nur, dass widerliche Schwein! Versucht einer jungen Dame die Unschuld zu rauben ... Moment, dass hat David doch schon getan, also ist er das widerliche Schwein. Passt auch viel besser zu ihm, hihi."

"OOOHHH, Jürgen! Wenn du mich nur aufziehen willst, dann kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen. Ich brauche keinen Blödmann, der mir den Tag versaut, der ist auch so schon im Eimer."

"Mensch Lieselotte, nu' sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Ich will dir ja zuhören, aber jetzt mal ehrlich: Vor kurzem stehst du in Flammen, weil er dich berührt hat und jetzt machst du einen Aufstand, wegen eines Kusses, bzw. wegen eines Kussversuches.Warum freust du dich nicht einfach? Oder befinde ich mich möglicherweise gerade in einer Zeitschleife eines Paralleluniversums und das ewige David ist so toll - David ist so ein Schuft hat sich jetzt nur auf Rokko verschoben?"

"Das kannst du nun wirklich nicht vergleichen und außerdem habe ich nie behauptet, dass Rokko ein Schuft ist."

"Nicht?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht Jürgen! Er ist ein ganz wunderbarer Freund. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum er mich fast geküsst hätte. Vielleicht will er ja auch einfach nur testen, ob ich zu meinem Versprechen ein Freund für in zu sein, stehe."

"Testen? Lisa jetzt wirst'e aber gerade ein bisschen paranoid!"

"Nein gar nicht! Sein Bruder hat mich nämlich auch schon gewarnt, dass ich ihm bloß nicht noch ein Mal das Herz breche. Das kommt doch nicht von irgendwoher!"

"Er hat dich gewarnt?"

"Ja, genau wie mein Vater früher immer mit David und Rokko geredet hat, als sie sich für mich interessiert haben. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie die sich damals gefühlt haben müssen, die Armen!"

"Du vergisst deine Scheinverlobten, der musste auch da durch! Aber auf diese Art und Weise gibt es dann ja doch noch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit im Leben", grinste Jürgen.

Lisa bewarf ihn mit Mausespeck. "Blödmann!"

"Mag sein, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Rokko dich dann testen wollte?"

Mann Jürgen! Das ist doch klar. Er hat bestimmt gemerkt, dass ich mich bei unserem Date in der Tikki in ihn verliebt habe!"

Jürgen verschluckte sich ganz fürchterlich an seinem Kaffee. Als er aufhörte zu husten fragte er:"Hast du gerade gesagt, du hast dich in ihn verliebt? Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass sei alles nur Unsinn und dass du dir dass aus dem Kopf schlagen willst."ja, jaaaa, aber nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder ist es mit klar geworden: Ich liebe ihn! Jürgen, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich meine ich habe wirklich versucht es nicht zu zulassen, aber es geht nicht. Ich liebe ihn aufrichtig und ich bin mir diesmal sicher, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen würde. Aber er liebt mich nun mal nicht mehr und ich glaube er wollte testen, ob ich dass auch respektiere."

"Ach, und da tut er so, ob er dich küssen will und wenn du darauf eingehst, dann bist du durch den Test gefallen, oder was? Und das alles während ihr mit Leon im Zoo seid? Lisa mal ehrlich, wie hört sich das an?"

"Als ob ich mir was zusammenspinne?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

"Richtig, der Kandidat hat 1000 Punkte!"

"Aber warum hat er es denn sonst getan? Und warum hat er gestern Abend nicht mehr angerufen, wie er es sonst immer tut?"

"Lisa, da gibt es nur eins: Frag' ihn und sag ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich, was du für ihn empfindest!"

"Ach Jürgen, das hatten wir doch schon. Das kann ich nicht, dann mache ich doch gleich wieder alles kaputt."

"Ja dann, auf in's Hinterzimmer! Richte es dir gemütlich ein und begegne nie wieder einem Mann! Das wird helfen!"

"Mann Jürgen, warum musst du nur immer Recht haben?" Lisa stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

"Weil ich dein liebster Jürgen bin. Komm mal her, meine Nicht - mehr - Scheinverlobte!" Er zog sie tröstend in seinen Arm. "Wenn alles schief geht, haben wir ja immer noch uns", er reichte ihr einen Schokoriegel, "und unsere Freunde hier ..."

Lisa saß auf einer Bank im Zoo, das Wetter war wunderschön und auf dem Spielplatz vergnügte sich Leon. Sie winkte ihm zu. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände von hinten auf ihre Augen und sie spürte, wie jemand ganz nah an ihr Gesicht herankam. Es verschlug ihr den Atem. Dann trafen ihre Lippen auf die des Mannes, der über ihr gebeugt, hinter ihr stand. Es war ein wunderschöner Kuss, so warm und leidenschaftlich ... Als die Hände ihre Augen freiließen, erblickte sie Rokko, der weiter hinten auf dem Spielplatz neben Leon stand und sie entsetzt ansah. Sie drehte sich blitzartig um.

"David! Was machst du hier? Warum küsst du mich so ungefragt?" Sie blitzte ihn zornig an.

"Wieso", fragte er, "hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

"Nein, ich..."

"Lisa!" Jetzt stand Rokko vor ihr. "Wieso tust du mir das an? Willst du mein Herz schon wieder in 1000 Stücke zerreißen?"

"Ja willst du das?", fragte David hämisch grinsend hinter ihr.

"David wie kannst du nur? Du hast doch..." ihr Kopf fuhr herum. "Rokko, du glaubst doch nicht? Ich..."

"Wieso sollte ich denn nicht glauben, dass du wieder bei ihm bist und es mir verschweigst?"

"Weil ich dich liebe Rokko, nur dich! Ich habe mich nur noch nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen."

"Na diese Sprüche kenne ich schon, Danke! Außerdem ist es Quatsch, Lisa! Selbst wenn du die Wahrheit sagen würdest, hättest du mir etwas verschwiegen und mich damit belogen, obwohl du meine Freundin sein wolltest. Wahrscheinlicher ist allerdings, dass du wieder mit David angebandelt hast und jetzt versuchst es zu vertuschen. So oder so, du hast mal wieder mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Ich will dich nie, nie wieder sehen!!!"

Hinter ihr fing David an, diabolisch zu lachen. Sie blickte sich zu ihm um und da standen plötzlich alle ihre Freunde, ihre Eltern und die halbe Belegschaft von Kerima. Alle lachten sie aus. Lisa schrie, sie wollte Rokko hinterher laufen, um ihm alles zu erklären, doch sie kam einfach nicht von der Stelle und das Lachen wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher...

Lisa schreckte hoch. Sie saß schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett. 'Oh mein Gott, was für ein Albtraum!' Lisa machte das Licht an. Sie zitterte immer noch und brauchte einige Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann ging sie in die Küche, holte sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz, um zum Fenster hinaus zu blicken.

Was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte, war Lisa sofort klar. Jürgen hatte Recht. Sie musste mit Rokko reden und sie durfte dieses Gespräch nicht mehr all zu lange hinauszögern, auch wenn sie ihre neue Freundschaft auf's Spiel setzte. Andersherum würde sie erst recht zerbrechen. Auch wurde ihr klar, dass sie nur glücklich werden könnte, wenn sie voll und ganz zu ihren Gefühlen stehen würde. Sie war schließlich nicht mehr das dumme, junge Mädchen, dass einem Mann 1 1/2 Jahre hinterher schmachtet und ihn dann gleich heiratet, ohne zu wissen, auf was sie sich einlässt. Nein, auch wenn sie Rokkos Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte, sie wollte ehrlich sein und ihm nichts verheimlichen. Wenn ihre Freundschaft das überstand, dann hatte sie wenigstens einen Freund, auf den sie sich 100 verlassen konnte und für den sie sich nicht verbiegen musste. Dass er ihre Liebe wohl nicht erwidern würde, tat Lisa schon bei dem Gedanken daran unglaublich weh, aber sie wusste, es war der richtige Weg. Sie wollte kein Gelächter hinter sich und auch nicht ewig auf der Stelle laufen. Sie wollte ihren Weg gerade und aufrichtig gehen. 'OK, dann werde ich also mit Rokko reden ... Aber erst am Wochenende, denn morgen Abend muss ich zu dieser blöden, völlig überdimensionierten PR - Veranstaltung und ich möchte keinen Zeitdruck haben, wenn ich mit ihm rede. Hm, vor allem verschaffe ich mir dadurch noch eine Gnadenfrist, aber das kann ich mir ausnahmsweise ja auch mal gönnen ...'

Dann ging sie wieder ins Bett und schlief den Rest der Nacht ruhig durch.

Die große PR - Manege war eröffnet und Rokko langweilte diese Veranstaltung bereits zu Tode. Er hatte jetzt bereits ca. die Hälfte der geschäftlichen Kontakte, die er treffen sollte, "abgearbeitet". Gut, es war sein Job und er musste heute Abend die Chance zur Kontaktpflege nutzen, denn das Gelingen seines neuen Auftrages hing maßgeblich davon ab, ob er hier heute überzeugen konnte. Trotzdem war er nur mit eingeschränkter Aufmerksamkeit bei der Sache. Immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken um Lisa. Ob sie wohl auch hier war? Eigentlich war das sogar wahrscheinlich, obwohl sie gar nicht darüber gesprochen hatten. Dieses Event war jedoch auch für Kerima werbewirksam und sie hatten seit ihrem Zoo Besuch auch nicht mehr miteinander telefoniert.Ein paar Mal war er schon um das Telefon herumgeschlichen, doch wie sollte er auf sie zugehen? Dieser Kuss, den sie ihm zum Abschied auf die Wange gedrückt hatte, er glaubte beinahe ihn immer noch spüren zu können, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer "Begegnung" im Sand. Er wurde fast wahnsinnig über die Ambivalenz seiner Gefühle.Einerseits wollte er sie unbedingt heute hier treffen. Er vermisste sie unsagbar, ihr Lächeln, ihre Art ihn anzusehen, einfach mit ihr zu reden ... vielleicht mit ihr zu tanzen? Ja genau das war der Knackpunkt. Deswegen schrie die andere Seite in ihm: Nein, lass sie heute nicht hier sein! Er wollte sich einfach nicht wieder zu etwas hinreißen lassen, was eigentlich von ihr kommen sollte.

Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, Lisa nur so weit an sich heranzulassen, dass es bei einer Freundschaft bleiben konnte, denn der Gedanke den Kontakt wieder ganz abzubrechen war dann doch zu grauenvoll. Ihm viel sein Biologielehrer ein, der immer gerne Paracelsus zitiert hatte: "Alle Dinge sind Gift und nichts ist ohne Gift. Allein die Dosierung macht, daß ein Ding kein Gift ist." Genau, er brauchte einen Plan, der es ihm gestattete Lisa so zu dosieren, dass sie kein Gift für ihn darstellte, sondern Medizin. Diesen Plan musste er nur noch entwerfen. Sein Verstand war höchst zufrieden mit dieser Theorie, sein Herz lachte ihn nur aus, doch das wollte er nicht hören. Dann blickte er zur Seite und er sah Lisa weiter hinten im Raum stehen. Sein Herz beschleunigte sichsofort. 'OH mein Gott, wie wunderschön sie ist!' Sie trug ein schlichtes, aber atemberaubendes Kleid in türkis, welches ihre blauen Augen traumhaft betonte. Er versank fast in ihrem Anblick. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und er zögerte auf sie zu zu gehen.

"Hallo Rokko - Schätzchen!", riss ihn eine unangenehme Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und nahm sein Gegenüber wahr.

"Verena, Hallo." 'Oh nein', dachte er, 'darauf habe ich ja gar keine Lust. Ausgerechnet Verena!' Er kannte sie noch von ihrem Modell - Job bei Kerima. Sie war dort oft um David herumgeschwänzelt. Später waren sie sich auf einigen Events begegnet und je bekannter Rokko wurde, desto mehr versuchte sie ihn, mit ihren weiblichen Reizen zu umgarnen. Er blickte zurück auf die Stelle, wo Lisa gestanden hatte, doch sie war verschwunden und er konnte sie auch nicht mehr finden.

"Hey Rokko, hier bin ich! Komm lass uns einen Champagner trinken, auf die Freude des Wiedersehens", damit hakte Verena sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn zur Bar. Rokko war wie in Trance, immer wieder sah er Lisa vor sich und wie hinreißend sie ausgesehen hatte. Dann versuchte er, diese Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben. Deshalb nahm er Verenas Offerte fast dankbar an, obwohl ihre Dummheit kaum auszuhalten war.

Nachdem sie den Champagner getrunken hatten, bestand Verena darauf mit Rokko zu tanzen. Eigentlich wollte er sich lieber von ihr verabschieden, doch keine 10 Schritte entfernt, lauerte bereits ein anderer unangenehmer Mensch auf ihn. Es war Mike Hit, wie er sich selbst nannte und er war genauso dämlich wie sein Pseudonym. Rokko versuchte sich noch zu entscheiden, ob er nun bei der weiblichen Verena bleiben sollte oder lieber zur männlichen wechseln wollte, oder ob es doch noch einen Weg gab beiden zu entkommen, doch da hatte ihn Verena bereits auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

'Verdammt Alter, jetzt macht dich Lisa schon so konfus, dass du dich nicht mal mehr gegen solche Hirnis wehren kannst. Wo soll das enden? Das geht so nicht, irgendwas muss passieren! Mensch Lisa, komm schon, gib mir irgendein Zeichen, sag mir, in welche Richtung ich gehen soll!'

Noch nie war er so unsicher und durcheinander gewesen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, es passte nicht zu ihm. Er hoffte sehr, dass ihm bald eine Lösung zu seinem Problem einfallen würde. Doch was war das? Er fühlte, wie sich Verenas Hände zu seinem Hinterteil vortasteten. 'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! AAAAAHHHHHH...'

Lisa entdeckte Rokko, als er mit Verena an der Bar stand. Im ersten Impuls blieb ihr Herz fast stehen und sie fühlte nur noch, unbändige Freude ihn zu sehen. Sie wollte gerade auf ihn losstürmen, sich ihr Verstand meldete: 'Halt, Stopp Lisa, erst überlegen, dann laufen! Was willst du ihm denn sagen? Du willst doch mit ihm über deine Gefühle reden, aber dafür braucht man Ruhe und einen anderen Rahmen. Hier geht das nicht. Aber so tun, als ob ich ihn nicht gesehen hätte, ist erst recht doof. Hm, am besten wird sein, ich geh ganz locker rüber, verbringe einen freundschaftlichen Abend mit ihm und mache dann ein Date für die Offenbarung aus. Ja! Guter Plan!' Wieder wollte Lisa gerade los, da sah sie, wie eine Frau ihn umarmte. Fast wäre ihr das Glas aus der Hand gefallen. 'Rokko, wer ist das? Warum lächelst du sie so nett an?' Lisas Gedanken jagten. Wieder blieb sie stehen und beobachtete ihn.

'Oh, mein Gott, das kann doch nicht sein, dass ist doch diese Verena! Was will Rokko nur mit diesem Kleiderständer, die hat doch gar nicht das Potenzial sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.' Lisa durchströmte eine Welle der Eifersucht, wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte. 'Diese blöde Kuh hat damals schon David angebaggert, na gut, aber jetzt Rokko? Das ist zu viel! OOHH, diesmal kommst du nicht mit einer Portion Kaffee über der Bluse davon! ... Mensch Lisa, was denkst du da für einen Schwachsinn? Rokko ist nicht dein Freund, zumindestens nicht so. Er kann machen, was er will. Unsinn! Selbst wenn, er muss seine Zeit doch nicht mit so einer "Verona" vergeuden. Gut, ich habe keinen Anspruch mehr auf ihn, aber wenn er schon was mit einer Anderen hat, dann sollte er sie wenigstens aufrichtig lieben. Sie muss auch die Richtige für ihn sein, damit er auch glücklich wird. Aber hier geht's ja wohl nur um das eine!'

Nun sah Lisa wie Verena Rokko auf die Tanzfläche zog. Als sie dann auch noch zusehen musste, wie diese an seinen Hintern fasste, da war es um sie geschehen. Rasend vor Eifersucht lief sie auf die beiden zu und tippte Verena an die Schulter. "Darf ich?", fragte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ.

"Lisa!" Rokko sah ihr erstaunt in die Augen.

"Sie dürfen auf keine Fall! Jetzt tanze ich mit dem Herrn!",erwiderte Verena eingeschnappt und wollte Lisa zur Seite drängen. 'OH man die bekloppte Plenske, immer muss die mir alles versauen', dachte Verena sauer. Rokko war absolut Sprachlos. Er sah den blanken Zorn in Lisas Augen. So hatte er sie nur einmal gesehen, dass war als sie so wütend auf die Brahmberg war und er sie deshalb im Aufzug geküsst hatte. Aber verdammt, was sollte das jetzt bedeuten und warum zickte sie hier so rum? Sie hatte doch gar keinen Grund... "Lisa, was ist los mit Dir? Ich versteh nicht..."

"Ich glaube Rokko hat sich bereits entschieden, schließlich ist er mit mir hier und deshalb sollten sie wohl jetzt besser gehen!", schaltete sich Verena ein.

"Sie halten sich daraus, ist das klar? Sie haben Sendepause, das bespreche ich allein mit Rokko! Ihre Meinung interessiert hier nämlich keine, sie, sie ... sie ... sie Verona sie!!" Lisa schrie beinahe.

"Ich heiße Verena!", gab diese höchst beleidigt von sich.

"Lisa, jetzt reicht es aber", nun war auch Rokko sauer geworden. Warum veranstaltete Lisa so ein Theater? Das war doch nun wirklich nicht ihre Art. Lisas Kopf fuhr herum, sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Er sah immer noch den Zorn in ihnen blitzen, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes, das er nicht deuten konnte. Er wollte herausfinden, was das war und außerdem musste er die Situation auflösen, bevor es zur Eskalation kommen würde. Schon alleine wegen den ganzen Pressegeiern, die hier nach Aas suchten. "Komm, wir müssen reden!", damit nahm er Lisa am Arm und zog sie von der Tanzfläche. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Verena um. "Entschuldige bitte, aber ich muss hier etwas klären." Dann zog er Lisa weiter und zurück blieb eine vor Wut schnaubende Verena.

"Rokko, lass mich los, du kannst mich doch nicht so hinter dir herziehen!",fauchte Lisa.

"Doch kann ich! Wir werden jetzt miteinander reden. Ich will wissen, was das sollte. Aber nicht hier, wo die Presse auf einen Skandal lauert. Wir werden schön raus gehen, wo wir das unter uns klären können. Das wolltest du doch oder irre ich mich?"

"Ja genau, lass uns das klären!" Lisa raste immer noch vor Eifersucht. 'Wie kann er sich von ihr nur an den Hintern fassen lassen und das scheinbar auch noch gut finden? Das ist doch wirklich zum Kot... zum oohhhh!'

Rokko hatte draußen auf dem Hof eine ruhige Ecke gefunden, in der sie unbehelligt von Reportern reden konnten. "So Lisa und nun sagst du mir bitte, warum du hier so einen Zirkus machst!"

"Ich? Du machst doch hier den Zirkus. Lässt dich von dieser Verena begrapschen, wie ein dummer Junge und das vor der Presse, die dir vorhin ja so unglaublich wichtig war!"

"Lisa! Das ist dich jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Erstens wollte ich mich gar nicht begrapschen lassen und zweitens, selbst wenn es so wäre, warum regt dich das auf? Solltest du dich nicht eher freuen, wenn bei mir in Liebesdingen mal etwas passiert? Ich denke wir sind Freunde? Im gleichen Augenblick dachte Rokko, dass es ihm natürlich doch nicht passen würde, wenn Lisa sich in dieser Situation für ihn freuen würde. Aber sie trieb ihn gerade zur Weißglut und irgendwie wollte er sie auch provozieren, um herauszufinden, was in ihr vorging.

"Ja, das dachte ich auch, aber dann müsste ich dir ja wohl auch mal die Meinung sagen können!"

"Und, wie lautet die Wahrheit?"

"Rokko, wenn du dich wirklich verlieben würdest und diese Frau dich auch aufrichtig liebte, OK dann würde ich mich wirklich für dich freuen, weil ich will, dass du glücklich bist", für einen Moment wurden ihre Augen sanft, ..."wirklich!" Doch gleich loderte der Zorn wieder auf. "Aber diese Schlampe da!!!"

"Lisa bitte red' nicht so, das passt gar nicht zu dir."

"Was zu mir passt, ist doch wohl immer noch meine Sache! Wenn du meinst, dass du mit so einem hirnlosen Kleiderständer, einen One - Night - Stand auf's Parkett legen willst bitte, aber glücklich wirst du dabei nicht!"

"Lisa, wir haben nur getanzt und ihre Hand hat sich vielleicht ein wenig verirrt, aber ein One - Night - Stand ist nun wirklich etwas anderes! Ich dachte das wüsstest du inzwischen."

"Ja super! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und du verspottest mich noch! Prima Herr Kowalski, das nenn' ich Freundschaft! Vergnüg' dich doch billig in der Gegend herum. ich habe gedacht du bist was Besonderes, aber du bist auch nicht besser, als David in seinen übelsten Zeiten! Bitte, geh', mach' was du willst!" Sie drehte sich jetzt weg, denn sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Doch dieser Spruch war auch für Rokko zu viel. Wie konnte sie ihn nur mit David vergleichen, ausgerechnet! Es war, als ob sie ihm einen Dolch ins Herz gebohrt hätte. Sie würde ihn nie so sehr liebe, wie sie David geliebt hatte, egal was sie ihm vorher zu diesem Thema erzählt hatte! Er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, warum sie so verrückt handelte, aber er wollte es auch gar nicht mehr wissen. 'Scheinbar spukt David immer noch in ihr herum. So wird das nie etwas!', dachte er und wollte nur noch weg. Plötzlich tauchte eine Erinnerung in ihm auf, die er aber nicht einordnen konnte. Er sah vor sich, wie er damals David in Jürgens Kiosk verprügelt hatte und wie Lisa wutentbrannt geflohen war. "Weißt du was Lisa? Kriech zurück in deine Höhle und evolutioniere nach!" Er wählte bewusst ihre Worte und legte seine ganze augenblickliche Wut, die eigentlich Enttäuschung und Trauer war, hinein. Er ging fort und ließ sie so stehen. Woms! Diese Worte hatten gesessen! Lisa begriff plötzlich was hier passiert war. Sie hatte sich aufgrund ihrer Eifersucht zu einem unmöglichen Verhalten hinreissen lassen. Dabei hatte sie ihn unglaublich verletzt. Schon wieder! Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung. Sie blickte sich um, doch Rokko war bereits verschwunden. Lisa suchte noch eine ganze Weile nach ihm, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Die verzweifelung stieg in ihr hoch. 'Was mach ich denn jetzt?Nun ist alles zu spät. Wir hätten doch wenigstens Freunde sein können.' Der Gedanke, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen wollte, brachte sie fast um. Die Tränen bahnten sich jetzt ihren Weg und waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten. So lief sie weinend in Richtung S-Bahn.

'Lisa, du bist wirklich die dümmste Kuh jenseits des Mississippi!"

Rokko war völlig aufgebracht und lief ziellos durch die Straßen, 'David, immer wieder David, ich versteh' es nicht! Ich war mir so sicher, dass sie aufrichtig war. Ihr Verhalten macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Sie hat David verlassen, weil sie erkannt hat, dass er nicht der Richtige ist. War das gelogen? Und wenn nicht, warum verletzt sie mich dann so? Warum greift sie mich so an?' Rokko fand mit jedem Schritt, den er ging, eine neue Frage, aber alle Antworten, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, waren unbefriedigend. Er hätte sich gerne mit jemand ausgetauscht, doch es war mittlerweile zwei Uhr morgens. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass so viel Zeit über seinen Grübeleien vergangen war. So beschloss er für's Erste nach Hause zu gehen, denn die Idee einen Freund mitten in der Nacht mit seinen Problemen zu plagen, gefiel ihm dann doch nicht so gut. Aber das hatte ja auch noch Zeit bis morgen.

Als er in seine Straße einbog, sah er gleich, dass Lisa vor seiner Tür saß. Sie hatte lange an der S-Bahn Station gesessen und dann beschlossen zu ihm zu gehen, um doch noch mit ihm zu reden. Als er nicht da war, entschied sie sich zu warten. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und er wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Doch dann schalt er sich selbst einen Feigling. 'Nein Rokko, du läufst nicht weg und schon gar nicht, wenn du in deine eigene Wohnung willst! Wenn sie sich mit dir auseinander setzten möchte, bitte, das kann sie haben.' Dann bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war und das ihre Augen ganz rot und geschwollen waren. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, sein Widerstand schmolz rasant dahin, als er sie so verletzlich sah. Er berührte sie leicht am Arm, der ganz kalt war. "Lisa, wach auf," sagte er sanfter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie schlug die Augen auf. "Rokko ... ", sofort weinte sie neue Tränen. "Es tut mir so leid ... so unendlich leid, ich habe mich so dumm verhalten!"

"Komm erstmal rein, du bist ja eiskalt." Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch.

"Danke", wisperte sie und folgte ihm in seine Wohnung. Er machte ihr einen Tee und gab ihr eine Decke und Taschentücher, denn immer wieder liefen ihr weitere Tränen die Wangen herab. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.

"Lisa, ich weiß nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll. Als wir uns vor gut 3 Jahren auf der Werbegala wiedergetroffen haben, da habe ich dein Verhalten verstanden und ich habe deinen Erklärungen geglaubt, weil ich sicher war, dass sie ernst gemeint waren. Und als wir uns jetzt wiederbegegnet sind, da hab ich geglaubt, wir könnten wieder Freunde sein. Du warst so offen zu mir, oder wenigstens dachte ich das und du bist für mich da gewesen in meiner dunkelsten Stunde, da war ich mir sicher, ich kann mich ab jetzt auf dich verlassen. Aber heute Abend ... Was sollte das? Hast du alles nur gespielt, um mich erneut zu verletzen? Macht dir das Spaß?"

Er schaute sie an. Die Wut in seiner Stimme, als sie vor Stunden auseinander gegangen waren, hatte ihr eine Gänsehaut gemacht, aber dieser Blick, den er jetzt hatte, war so voller Enttäuschung und Verletzlichkeit, dass sie ihm nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Sie hatte ihn so tief verletzt! Sein Schmerz kam auf sie zurück, wie ein Bumerang und sie glaubte es nicht, ertragen zu können. Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. "Rokko, es tut mir so leid, du ahnst nicht wie sehr. Ich weiß mein ganzes Verhalten war unmöglich und als ich dich mit Da...", sie traute sich kaum es auszusprechen, aus Angst ihn erneut zu verletzen... "als ich dich mit David verglichen habe, da war es nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß, dass du nicht einmal im Ansatz so bist, dass du nicht aus Egoismus mit anderen spielst und ich weiß auch, dass du dich nicht leichtfertig in irgendwelche Beziehungen stürzt. ... Es war nur ... einen winzigen Augenblick lang, da wollte ich dich tatsächlich verletzten." Sie schluchzte auf. "Es tut mir so leid! Rokko bitte, dass musst du mir glauben!"

Er versuchte einen Sinn in das Chaos zu bringen, dass ihre Worte hinterließen, doch es fehlten einfach noch zu viele Puzzelteile. "Warum wolltest du mir weh tun? Was habe ich dir denn getan?"

"Gar nicht's! Rokko, ich ... es ist nur ... ich habe so etwas noch nie ... wirklich noch nie empfunden, es war zu viel, ich konnte einfach nicht ...", stotterte sie sich zusammen.

"Lisa bitte, ich versteh es nicht!"

"Ich wollte am Wochenende eigentlich eine Verabredung mit dir vereinbaren, weil ich mit dir reden muss. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, nur ich habe einfach soviel Angst davor, dass ich dich wieder verliere, dass du nicht mehr mein Freund sein willst und für immer aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Nach den letzten Tagen, ... also seit wir uns wiedergesehen haben, ... ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass du nicht da bist! Deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich es anstellen soll, aber ich muss, weil ich sonst unehrlich zu dir wäre und dann hättest du alles Recht der Welt mir die Freundschaft zu kündigen..." Zitternd nahm sie ein Taschentuch , um ihre Tränen einmal mehr wegzuwischen. Rokko hatte unglaubliche Angst, vor dem was er nun hören würde. War sie wieder mit David zusammen und hatte aus Angst es ihm zu sagen so über reagiert?Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ihn wieder lieben könnte und er niemals eine Chance haben würde auch einmal von ihr geliebt zu werden, würde ihm speiübel. So schaute er sie einfach fragend an. Lisa spürte genau, dass sie ihm jetzt alles sagen musste, damit sie wenigsten nicht mit Hassgefühlen auseinander gehen würden. "Rokko, als ich dich heute Abend zuerst gesehen habe, da war ich im ersten Moment so glücklich, du ahnst nicht wie sehr! Aber dann ... dann habe ich sie gesehen und ich, ich ... diese schreckliche Eifersucht, Rokko ich..."

"Eifersucht? Wieso Eifersucht? Auf wen Lisa?"

"Auf Verena natürlich. Ich habe noch nie eine so starke Eifersucht gespürt, ich hätte ausrasten können und alles kurz und klein schlagen wollen. Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst! Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum du David damals verprügelt hast. ich meine ich war wütend und ich wäre es heute immer noch, weil so darf man sich nicht verhalten. Mein Verhalten war furchtbar und ich schäme mich unendlich dafür, aber ich weiß jetzt, was dich damals dazu getrieben hat, ich habe es am eigenen Leib gespürt."

Ihre Worte taten ihm gut, aber er war immer noch total verwirrt. Er verstand es einfach nicht, weil er nicht zu hoffen wagte, was sie damit meinte. "Lisa, ich versteh' immer noch nicht. Wieso warst du auf Verena eifersüchtig?"

"Rokko, warum ist man denn eifersüchtig? Versteh' doch! Ich wei0 ja, dass wir und versprochen haben Freunde zu sein und dass du das nur kannst, weil du mich nicht mehr liebst." Hier brach ihre Stimme und ein weiterer Schwall Tränen bahnte sich seinen Weg. Es tat ihr unbeschreiblich weh, diese Worte so klar auszusprechen. "Aber Rokko, ich habe mich in ich verliebt! Nein, ich liebe dich, mehr als ich je jemanden zuvor geliebt habe. Es ist mir klar, dass du das nicht willst und dass ich unsere Freundschaft damit zum Scheitern verurteile. Ich kann uns will dich aber nicht anlügen oder meine Gefühle unterdrücken. Ich meine, .. ich hab es ja versucht, Gott weiß ich hab's versucht, Rokko!"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Was hatte sie gesagt? Konnte das sein? Er glaubte, dass sein Herz fast explodierte. "Lisa, was hast du gesagt?"

"Es tut mir leid, wirklich, ich wollte nicht alles wieder kaputt machen!"

"Nein, nicht das, das davor", auch seine Stimme zitterte jetzt.

Sie blickte ihm nun fest in die Augen. "Rokko, ich liebe dich! Mehr als sonst irgendwas auf der Welt!"

"Du liebst mich, nicht wieder David? Und du bist dir sicher. Ich meine nicht so wie damals?"

"Nein Rokko, nicht so wie damals! Ich versteh' nicht, warum du glaubst das David noch eine Rolle spielt. Alles was ich dir über ihn erzählt habe, ist wahr! Rokko?"

Er schaute sie an, und wusste einfach, dass sie absolut ehrlich zu ihm war. Alles an ihr sagte ihm das. "Ja, ich glaube dir das mit David, aber deine Gefühle für mich? Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht nur ein Strohfeuer ist?"

"Nein Rokko, ich wei0 es! Wenn du mich ansiehst, glaub ich fast verrückt zu werden, als wir uns im Sand beinahe geküsst hätten, da wollte ich dich so sehr Rokko, soo sehr! Und dann dieses Gefühl, als Verena dich angefasst hat, ich habe so etwas noch nie empfunden. Du bist der beste Freund auf der Welt, ich kann mich immer auf dich verlassen. Aber noch viel mehr begehre ich dich! Und Rokko, wenn ich dir so weh tue, wie heute Abend, dann ist es, als ob ich mich selbst verletzte. Ich will, dass du glücklich wirst und deswegen werde ich aus deinem Leben gehen, wenn du es willst."

Rokko glaubte in diesem Moment vor Glück zu zerspringen. 'Sie liebt mich! Sie liebt mich, diesmal wirklich, kein Zweifel!' Ihre Augen, ihr ganzer Körper, ihre Stimme, ihre Worte, all das sagte ihm, dass es wahr war. Alles an ihr war anders, als damals, als sie noch nicht frei für ihn war. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und hockte sich vor sie, sodass er genau in ihre verweinten Augen blicken konnte.Er streichelte mit seiner Hand ganz sanft eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Lisa war sich sicher jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden, doch sie wünschte sich dieser Augenblick würde nie vergehen.

"Lisa, ich will nicht, dass du aus meinem Leben gehst."

"Nicht? Du willst mein Freund bleiben? Trotz allem? Rokko, das ist ..."

"Nein Lisa, du verstehst mich nicht. ich will viel mehr sein, als das."

Lisa riss die Augen auf. "Aber ich, also du meinst, du ... ?Ich hab doch ... "

Weiter kam sie nicht. er legte ihr zärtlich einen finger auf den Mund. "Schhhhh, nicht quatschen, Lisa!". Er küsste ihr eine weitere Träne aus dem Gesicht. es war so sanft, sie verging beinahe. Dann tasteten sich seine Lippen zu ihren vor. Zunächst war er ganz vorsichtig, doch als sie den Kuss erwiderte, klopfte seine Zunge behutsam an ihren Lippen an. Lisa gewährte ihm nur zu gerne Einlass und so versanken sie in einem Kuss, der nie zu Enden schien. Als sie sich doch voneinander lösten, hatten beide Tränen in den Augen, aber diesmal vor Glück.

"Rokko, heißt das..."

"Ja Lisa, ich liebe dich auch, vielleicht habe ich nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Ich weiß es nicht, aber dass du meine Gefühle teilst, dass macht mich unglaublich glücklich. Ja Lisa, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, ich ..."

Lisa strahlte. jetzt legte sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen. "Schhhh, nicht Quatschen, Rokko.!"Sie lächelte verschmitzt und zog ihn zu sich. Wieder küssten sie sich, nur diesmal sehr viel leidenschaftlicher.

...und was dann geschah, sah nur der Mond der zum Fenster hinein schien!

… 6 Jahre später …

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Lisa saß im Park auf einer Decke unter einem Baum und träumte in der Mittagsonne vor sich hin. Plötzlich sah sie etwas und es durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz. Es war wie ein Déjàvu. Ja, sie kannte dieses Bild genau. Sie hatte es vor gut 6 Jahren, im Krankenhaus gesehen. Genau dieses Bild! Rokko und Leon spielten gemeinsam Fußball und ebenso wie in ihrer Vision war Leon zu einem stattlichen 15-jährigen herangewachsen und er war voller Lebensenergie. Lisa lächelte. ‚Wie schön, dass es jetzt wahr geworden ist', dachte sie und unwillkürlich zogen die Bilder der vergangenen 6 Jahre an ihr vorbei. Sie war so glücklich seit dem! Der 17 Juli, der Tag an dem sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, wie gerne dachte sie daran zurück! Morgen war es wieder soweit, dann würden sie ihren fünften Hochzeitstag, bzw. das sechsjährige Bestehen ihrer Beziehung feiern. Rokko hatte sie wissen lassen, dass er für diesen Tag etwas geplant hatte, für dass sie auf jeden Fall Gummistiefel brauchen würde.Das hörte sich ganz nach einer typisch verrückten Kowalski Idee an. Aber seine Ideen waren nicht nur verrückt, sie waren auch immer ganz wundervoll und so konnte sie es eigentlich kaum noch erwarten. Sie hatte für Rokko eine Art Fototagebuch über die letzten 6 Jahre gemacht. Das Tagebuch war voll mit Fotos, die ihre gemeinsame Geschichte erzählten, aber sie hatte auch einige Liedtexte, Gedichte und Geschichten hineingeschrieben, die für sie beide eine Bedeutung hatten. Hinten waren noch einige Seiten frei, damit Rokko es weiterführen konnte. Die Idee war ihr an Bernds Geburtstag gekommen. Helga hatte mal wieder Lisas alte Kinderfotos herumgezeigt. Joachim und Rokko hatten ganz begeistert in den Alben gestöbert. Lisa hörte, wie Rokko sich mit seinem Bruder darüber unterhielt, wie sehr er sich immer so eine Familie gewünscht hatte, in der man gemeinsam alte Fotos anschauen konnte. Bei seinen Eltern war das nie so gewesen. Joachim drückte seinen jüngeren Bruder kurz. „Hey Rokko, mit unseren Eltern wird es nie so sein, aber dafür haben wir beiden ja jetzt unser eigenes Glück gefunden. Wart's ab, irgendwann sitzen unsere Kinder mit ihren Lebenspartnern und stöbern in alten Alben." „Ja, du hast recht Jo, mein Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen." Lisa hatte ihn von hinten umarmt und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ist er das?" „Ja mein Liebling, mit dir!" Dann hatten sie sich zärtlich geküsst und Lisa begann gleich am nächsten Tag mit dem Tagebuch.

Plötzlich wurde Lisa aus ihren Gedanken herausgerissen. „Mama, Mamaaa", ertönte es. Der vierjährige Tim riss sich von Claudias Hand los und stürmte auf Lisa zu. Er sah so unglaublich süß aus mit seinen zerzauselten dunklen Locken und dem vom Eis verschmierten Mund, dass Lisa wieder einmal von einer Welle des Mutterglücks überschwemmt wurde. Nun viel er ihr in die Arme. „Hallo mein Schatz, wie war's auf dem Spielplatz?" „Super! Onkel Jo ist mit mir auf dem Klettergerüst gewesen. Wir waren diesmal gaaanz oben! Und weil wir so mutig waren, haben wir von Tante Claudia ein Eis gekriegt." „Ja, ich sehe es", lachte Lisa. Dann bekam sie von Tim ein Küsschen aufgedrückt. „Hmmm und ich schmecke es, das ist aber lecker!" Jetzt lachte sie noch mehr. „Aber ich glaube wir sollten es jetzt wegwischen, bevor die Wespen auch mal an dir naschen wollen." „Muss das sein?" Tim verzog das Gesicht, er hasste diese ganze Wascherei. „Das ist so eklig!" „Ja das muss sein!" Und schon fühlte er einen nassen Waschlappen im Gesicht. „Iiiihhhh!" „Na komm, ich bin doch schon fertig." Rokko und Leon waren inzwischen auch rüber gekommen. „Papa, ich auf dem Klettergerüst, ganz oben!!! „Ist das wahr mein Großer?" Klasse!" „Papa, wollen wir noch Fußball spielen?" „Gleich Tim, aber ich wollte mich gerade noch einen kleinen Moment ausruhen." „Wenn du willst, spiel ich mit dir", sagte nun Leon. Er liebte es mit dem Kleinen zu Spielen. Leon hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht, doch leider konnte Claudia keine Kinder mehr bekommen, da es bei Leons Geburt zu Komplikationen gekommen war und ihre Gebärmutter entfernt werden musste. So nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, um Zeit mit Tim zu verbringen. Es machte ihn stolz, dass der Kleine so zu ihm aufsah. „Au ja Leon, du kannst das sowieso besser als Papa!" Noch bevor Rokko sich wehren konnte waren die beiden schon weg. Joachim schaute Claudia an. „Wollen wir auch?" „ Ja! Dann zeige ich euch Männern mal wie man richtig Fußball spielt!" Sie lachten und waren ebenfalls sofort verschwunden.

Rokko ließ sich neben Lisa nieder und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hallo meine Schöne."

„Hallo mein Tiger."

„Lisa?!" „Ja?" Sie lächelte schon ganz verschmitzt.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt wieder frage, warum du mich immer Tiger nennst?"

„Ja Tiger, aber du weißt auch, dass ich dir dann sage, dass das ein Geheimnis zwischen mir und Jürgen ist."

„Ja, aber diesmal will ich es wirklich wissen!"

„Hm, aber auch diesmal werde ich es dir nicht verraten!"

„Lisa, ich warne dich!"

"Ohh, ich zittere schon", ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Lisa, ich küss dich nie wieder, wenn du es mir jetzt nicht sagst!"

„So?" Sie beugte sich über ihn und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Normalerweise reichte das, aber Rokko blieb hart und verschloss seine Lippen fest.

„Na gut Herr Kowalski, dann muss ich eben härtere Geschütze auffahren." Nun tasteten sich ihre Lippen zu seinem Ohrläppchen vor. Sie wusste, dass ihn das rasend machte. Er stöhnte leicht auf. „Oh, du kleine Hexe!"

„Was ist", fragte sie so unschuldig wie möglich, „soll ich aufhören?"

„Hmm, nur wenn du mir versprichst, heute Abend genau da weiter zu machen." Nun küsste er sie doch und streichelte dann sanft über ihren Bauch, denn Lisa war wieder schwanger. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Bauch hinunter. „Hallo meine kleine Marie! Hier spricht dein Papa! Hör mal, wenn du in ca. 6 Wochen auf die Welt kommst, dann musst du mir unbedingt helfen, Mamas Geheimnis zu lüften, ja?"

„Untersteh' dich Rokko! Die Kleine wird nicht für deine Zwecke missbraucht. Außerdem gebe ich ihr gleich Hexenunterricht, damit sie sich gegen so Kerle wie dich, wehren kann."

„Oh je, oh je, ich armer Kerl!"

„Na komm her mein armer Kerl!" Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, dann kuschelte er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und sie kraulte durch seine Locken, wie sie es so oft tat.

… und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann kuscheln sie noch heute!

-ENDE-

35


End file.
